The Greeks and the Brits
by Greek-Whovian
Summary: What if Percy Jackson had a sister? Meet Leann Roberts, younger sister of Percy Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. Leann is given her own mission from Hecate herself, to go to a wizard school named Hogwarts! Along the way Leann will make friends, and enemies. (takes place right before Titans Curse and during Chamber of Secrets, Leann is almost 12 and Percy is almost 13)
1. A Magical Quest

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this story! It's a crossover between Percy Jackson and Harry Potter! **

**A little information you need to know: 1. Takes place right before Titans Curse, during Chamber of secrets so Percy is 13 and Leann (other main character) is 12. **

**2. Progresses throughout the years at Hogwarts and Camp Half Blood.**

**3. Switching POV's**

**That's about it! And now enjoy my fanfic: The Greeks and the Brits. **

**Chapter 1**

Leann's POV

I sat in the Poseidon cabin shaking my head in disbelief at the news Chiron just told the camp. Another camper has left us to join the Titan army.

That's three so far and all of them have been unclaimed campers in the Hermes cabin. I sighed as Percy walked in.

"This is so frustrating!" he said, shaking his head.

He sat down next to me and sighed. "I don't know what we're gonna do."

I smiled at him encouragingly "We're gonna kick some Titan butt!" I said happily. He smiled back

"Yeah, I guess" he got up. "C'mon sis" he said "We're gonna miss sword practice"

I stood up "And this time I _will_ beat you"

We ran all the way to the Sword Arena. "So? Did you finally name your sword?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes I did! I named it τρίαινα" he nodded approvingly.

"Trident in English… I like it!" I took out my dagger and pressed the little button on the side with a tiny trident etched into it. It extended into a sword.

"The inspiration for the name came from the 'extend' button"

"Before we train, I have something to give you" said Percy. He handed me a golden charm bracelet. "Happy twelfth birthday sis! You can put as many charms as you want on that bracelet." he said. My birthday! I forgot! I put the bracelet on and counted to three. We began battling.

Eventually I let instinct take over. After about five minutes I had him pinned, sword point at his throat.

"Finally! I beat you!" I said happily.

I helped him up and looked around the arena. It was soaking wet and I noticed the both coolers of water had exploded, along with the water bottle Grover was holding. I hadn't notice him standing there until now.

"Oops" Percy and I said at the same time.

I laughed and we both willed the water over to the lake. "Leann" said Grover "Chiron needs you."

"Okay" I said happily. "Race you to the big house" I said to Percy.

"You're on" he said, and we took off.

We tied. Chiron, in wheelchair form, was sitting on the porch. "Come inside" he said.

He went in and Percy, Grover, and I followed. Waiting for us in the room was a beautiful woman with long black hair and light skin.

She radiated power. Grover bowed at once "Lady Hecate" Percy and I followed his example.

"Lady Hecate, what brings us the privilege of your presence?"

"Why are you not on the Titan's side like most other minor gods and goddesses?" said Percy very abruptly.

Grover and I gasped at the same time.

Hecate turned her kind gaze on Percy "I may not be Athena" she started "But I am smart. I know that if the Titans take power, every god will fade. Not even a Titan can stop that. Every god on the Titan's side would fade too." She said. Percy nodded.

Hecate turned to me. "Leann, you may not be the child of the great prophecy." I looked at my feet at that comment "But!" she continued. "I do have a mission for you. One of the most important ones." I cocked my head, curious. "There is another world you don't know of. A world beyond mortals _and_ demigods. It is the world of witches and wizards." My mouth fell open and Percy and Grover gasped. "What!" I said a little too loudly. "Yes, I know it is hard to believe." She said gently "But they do trace back to me. When it started, I blessed a few mortals that were scattered all over the world, or what country's there were at the time, with magic. These few began the wizard race. There are three groups of wizards. Pure-bloods, half-bloods, and mortal born, which they know as muggle-born- muggle means non magical people- or mudblood, which is the very unkind term for mortal-born wizards. Pure-bloods are wizards born from other wizards. Half-bloods are born from a wizard and a mortal, and mortal-borns are regular mortals that I have blessed."

"There is one wizard school, the first and the best wizard school, called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And you Leann, are going to go to that school, and be a student there to gain the trust of the witches and wizards and have them help you fight Kronos!" she finished "WHAT!" I yelled.


	2. Behold, the Leaky Cauldron

**A/N: OH MY GOSH I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! So here it goes!**

**Percy: You don't **_**own **_**me!**

**Me: But I own Leann!**

**Percy: Yes, I guess you do own my little sis. But you don't own anything related to Harry Potter or my series! HAHAHA!**

**Chapter 2**

**Leann's POV**

"B-but Lady Hecate! I don't have any magic!" I stuttered.

"That's where I come in. I will grant you with a wizard's power." She said simply

"Where is this school?" I asked. "A secluded area in Scotland." She replied.

My mouth fell open. "S-Scotland?" I stammered "What will my cover be? I'm American!"

"You will say that you are a half-blood. You mother, the magical one of the family, grew up going to Hogwarts and then moved to America and met your father. She wanted so badly for you to go to Hogwarts just like she did, so you are here." She said. I nodded. "Your letter of acceptance will be here tomorrow. I will aid in the transportation of your letter across the ocean." And with that, she disappeared.

***FOUR HOUR TIME LAPSE***

Dinner passed quickly and deliciously. My quest was announced to the camp after dinner, and as Chiron put it, I was going to England in search of extra help. It was a solo quest issued by a goddess.

After the campfire Percy had to practically carry me to the cabin. He set me down on the bed and the last thing I remember was him saying "good night sis" and then I fell asleep.

***Morning***

**Third Person POV**

An owl flew into camp, carrying a small paper. "It's from mother!" yelled an Athena camper, but it flew right over the Athena cabin and over to the Poseidon cabin. It pecked softly on the door and Percy answered it. The owl barreled right over him and landed on Leann. She let out a small yelp.

**Leann's POV**

I yelped and opened my eyes to find an owl on top of me. A very _heavy_ owl at that. Percy laughed "I think your letter's here" he snickered.

I glared at him "Oh shut up." I snapped. I took the letter off of the owl. It nudged me affectionately and flew out of the cabin. I got to the door just in time to see the owl go crazy over Annabeth. I cracked up as Annabeth ran around trying to get it off of her head. Eventually the owl flew away from the camp.

Percy shut the cabin door and we sat on my bed. I unsealed the letter. It read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Roberts,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The back read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

(All can be found in Diagon Alley. Entrance: The Leaky Cauldron)

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

I yelped. "September First! That's in two days!"

"Then we better go shopping today" said Percy. I stood up and so did he, and we ran to the big house.

"Chiron!" I called. Chiron, who was on the porch in wheelchair form, looked at me. I ran up to him, panting.

"I got my letter" I said. I handed it to him and he read it over

"Hmmm, the Leaky Cauldron. I guess I need to tell you how to water travel."

I cocked my head. "Water travel? Don't we already do that?"

"No, I meant water travel as in teleporting through water." He said "You make a thin wall of water about your height. When you've done that, you say 'Poseidon I wish to water travel' but in Greek, so it will be Poseidon, θα ήθελα να το ταξίδι του νερού . Then you say the place you want to go. Try teleporting to the main room in the big house."

I looked around and found a cooler of water. I used the water to make a wall and Percy did the same. Poseidon, θα ήθελα να το ταξίδι του νερού. The big house main room." The water rippled and shimmered and I saw a _very_ blurry picture of the main room of the big house. I stepped into the water and I felt the strangest sensation of going up and down a roller coaster. Then I was in the big house with Percy.

"Woah" I said, bewildered. "Let's go shopping today!" I said enthusiastically.

"Sound like a plan." Said Percy. We ran all the way to the beach. We both made walls of water and said the words. I saw a blurry image of a run-down little pub. We both stepped in. This time the roller coaster was taller, and then we were outside the little pub.

"Behold." I said sarcastically "The amazing entrance to the Wizarding World.


	3. Owls can glare

**Disclaimer time!**

**Harry: I'm doing it this time! Ok, the author of this story does not own anything related to the Percy Jackson series or my series! Except for Leann of course.**

**Me: Thank you Harry! Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Leann's POV**

We walked inside the little pub, which was filled with oddly dressed people in long colorful robes. Weird.

I looked around, confused. Where was the entrance to Diagon Alley?

"Miss." Said the bartender "Would you happen to be looking for Diagon Alley?" I nodded.

"Go out back and you will find a brick wall. Tap the fifth brick up, third from the left."

"Thank you." I told him and walked out to the back. Just as he said, there was a wall. I tapped the brick and the wall opened up into an archway, revealing a lively shopping area. I stepped under the archway, closely followed by Percy.

"We need to get money." I said. A young man walked up to us.

"Are you new?" he asked. I nodded. "Follow me." He said.

He led us to a large building with large golden letters etched into the top. I tried to read it, but shrugged and gave up once it was all switching around. "Sir." I said "Can you please tell me what that says; my brother and I have dyslexia."

The man nodded. "Gringots. It's the wizard bank, and I work for it. I help with new students who don't have accounts, we have a student vault." He led us inside.

We walked up to a large desk with a goblin behind it. Wait, a goblin? I shook my head, nothing seemed to be imaginary anymore.

"I have a first year that needs to use the student vault." The goblin nodded and took out a key. He opened a room with a cart in it and instructed u the get in it. The cart took off.

We stopped at a vault labeled '405'. The goblin opened the door and gave me a sack. I filled it with the wizard money that was piled high inside the vault.

Once I was done filling my bag, we left. I walked outside the bank, thanking the nice man, and we walked down the street.

"Okay, first things first. Robes." We walked to a little shop that seemed to be selling robes, which it was.

"Hello, are you a new Hogwarts student?" said a lady behind a desk.

"Yes." I said. The lady cocked her head.

"Are you American?" she asked. I nodded.

"My mother grew up here going to Hogwarts, and she wanted me to go." The lady nodded in understanding. We then went and I was fitted for robes, a hat, and a winter cloak.

We bought my gloves and books next, and then went shopping for a cauldron, a set of glass phials, a telescope, and a set brass scales. We then went to look for a wand.

We went to a little shop named Olivander's. The subtitle read: makers of fine wands since 382

BC. I went inside to see some people, all with red hair, standing by watching a little red-head girl with a wand in her hand. A man behind a desk nodded slowly and packaged up the wand.

"Ginny, let's go, we need to find your books." Said a plump red-headed lady.

The family bustled out, followed by a kid with black hair and green eyes. He looked a lot like Percy and I, except we had sea-green eyes, and he had emerald green. Percy and the boy locked eyes for a second, and then the boy left.

I walked up to the man behind the desk. "Hello." I said.

"Ah, a first year. I am the owner of Ollivander's, and I will help you find a wand today." He went to a little hall of shelves behind him and pulled out a small box.

"9 inches, oak, phoenix feather core." He handed the wand to me and told me to flick it. I did and I broke his lamp.

"No, not that one." He took it back and handed me a new different one. "13 inches, pine, unicorn horn core." I flicked it and about ten boxes of wands shot out of place.

He shook his head and took it back. "Hmm, I wonder." He said. He pulled out a sea-green box and handed the wand inside to me. "11 inches, ivory, Pegasus feather core." He said. I flicked it and the lights flickered a little and my hand felt warm, a very comfortable warm.

He nodded "Haven't had a wizard have that type of wand in a long time. It is rare." He packaged up the wand for me and I paid him.

I walked outside to examine the wand. I sat on a small bench and Percy sat next to me. "Wow, that was cool." He said. I nodded and took out my wand.

It was a chocolate brown color with a small sea-green stripe running from the tip of the wand to the bottom. Though it was the only wand that had felt slightly comfortable in my hand, it was too delicate. I felt like if I squeezed it just a little too hard it would snap in half.

"It's too delicate." I told Percy. "I like my sword better." I put my wand back and clutched the hilt of my dagger, which would extend into a sword at the slight push of a button.

I sighed. "I'm going to get a pet." We went to a small store that looked like a pet shop. We walked inside to be greeted by the sounds of different animals.

If owls can glare, they glared at us. I guess it was the Athena/Poseidon rivalry. I automatically decided to not get an owl.

"Not an owl." I said to Percy.

"Yeah, I think they're glaring at us." He said. We both laughed softly and walked up to the cat section.

I looked around and eventually found my dream pet. It was a kitten, yes, still a kitten, that was black and white. It had a cute little pink nose. "That one." I said to Percy.

We walked over to it and I stuck my hand in the cage. The kitten purred softly and rubbed its cheek against the back of my hand.

A lady walked up behind us. "That little kitten is such a darling. I can't believe he hasn't been bought yet. He doesn't have a name, so you can name him." Said the lady.

So it was a boy. I thought hard for a second. "Neptune." I said. **(A/N: Leann is just smart and knows the Roman name for Poseidon, but she doesn't know he exists) **

"I like it." Said Percy. We paid the lady and left. With all my stuff, we went to a little section between two stores with lot of pipes. When no one was looking, I made enough water for both me and Percy to water travel come out, and then stopped the flow. I made the wall of water and said the words, then stepped through.


	4. Water travel and Red-heads

**A/N: I'm going to start doing the disclaimer at the end of the chapter. On with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's POV**

After the roller coaster sensation of water travelling, we ended up in the Poseidon cabin. Leann sat her stuff down in her area of the cabin and sighed.

"I wish my wand was easier to handle!" she said.

I chuckled. "You should take your sword; I think Beckendorf will help you enchant it so it's hidden, like Riptide." I told her.

"Yeah, good idea!" She grabbed my wrist and hauled me over to the Hephaestus cabin.

Leann knocked. "Is Beckendorf there?" she called.

Beckendorf answered the door. "Hi!" he said. "Can I help you with something?"

I nodded. "Leann is going on that quest, and she needs to be able to hide her weapon better. I suggested we ask if you could enchant it so it could be kinda like mine." I said.

He nodded. "I'll try. Can I see the sword?" Leann handed him her dagger and explained it to him.

"It's a dagger right now, but if you press the little button on the side, in extends into a sword." She demonstrated it and he nodded in understanding.

"I think I can help." He said. He took the sword, then looked at her new charm bracelet. "Can I use that? I have an idea." Leann nodded, and he took the bracelet.

"Give me the rest of the day and then come back." With that, he shut the door.

**Leann's POV**

Dinner passed quickly and we went for the sing along. Afterwards, we walked over the Hephaestus cabin and knocked.

Beckendorf answered. "Come in." he said.

We followed him inside to a little trapdoor. He jumped into it with ease.

I looked at Percy and he shrugged. "Let's go. Ladies first!"

I glared at him but jumped down. It wasn't a long fall and I hit the ground in about two seconds.

Percy jumped down soon after and we followed Beckendorf through a little hallway and into a room.

"The mini forges." He explained. I nodded in understanding.

He led us to a little metal table with a small golden bracelet sitting on it. "Even Hephaestus helped me a little on this project. The gods must really care about this quest." He said.

I picked up the bracelet. "Is this it?" I said, surprised. He nodded.

"There are two charms on it. One with a wave, on the left, and one with a trident, like the button on the dagger, on the right. The one with the wave is the dagger, and the one with the trident is the sword." He explained.

"Thanks!" I said happily. I put my bracelet on, it fit perfectly.

"No prob!" he said.

We left the cabin and went to ours. I examined my bracelet. It was golden with two sea green circle charms hanging on it. One had a blue wave engraved into it, and the other a blue trident.

"It's great!" I said. I tried it out and it worked perfectly.

'Okay, now _I'm_ jealous!" said Percy in mock sadness. I cracked up.

"I leave for Hogwarts tomorrow!" I exclaimed, remembering the quest I had to start.

"Then you better go to bed." Said Percy.

I was about to say that I wasn't tires when I realized that I _was _tired. In fact, I was exhausted after today's little shopping trip.

I lay down and was asleep in a few minutes.

***MORNING***

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes. Percy was the one shaking me. "Percy!" I snapped.

Percy cracked up and I couldn't help but join in. "It's six in the morning!" I said through laughs.

"Time to leave." He said.

I made a pouty face. "I don't want to leave! Can't Annabeth come? She can be in on the secret!" I said.

"Annabeth is pretty trustworthy…" he shook his head. "No, Hecate would be mad at us."

I sighed and got dressed. I made sure I was wearing one of my CHB t-shirts that was in Greek instead of English. I started packing and Percy helped. We loaded my CHB shirts, some jeans, some blue-jean shorts, my robes, my wand, and all other magical supplies.

I put my new bracelet on and grabbed Neptune' cage. At the last minute I stuck a bag of drachmas into my suitcase.

"I can't believe it all fit." Said Percy, and he cracked a smile. I laughed.

"Help me with this, will ya?" I asked. He helped me lift my suitcase and we went to the big house to talk to Chiron.

Chiron was waiting for us on the porch. "Ah." He said. "All ready to go I see."

I nodded. "I will IM you if anything goes wrong." I said. "I'm sad I'm leaving. I really like Camp Half-Blood." I sighed.

"Here" Chiron said, and he handed me a small piece of paper. "Your ticket for the train."

I dropped my stuff on the porch. "I'm going to say goodbye to Annabeth." I announced.

I ran to the Athena cabin and knocked. Annabeth answered. "Good morning Leann." She said. "But do you realize its 7:30 in the morning?"

I nodded. "I'm leaving now, and I wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and she hugged me tightly. "I'm gonna miss you. Be safe and IM Chiron if you need help."

I laughed and yanked myself out of her death grip. "I will, I will." Annabeth accompanied me to the big house. "Let's go Percy." I said.

We hauled my stuff up, with Annabeth's assistance, and walked to the lake. We made our water walls and said the right words. "Bye Annabeth." I whispered, and stepped into the water.

I rode the roller coaster of water travelling for the third time in two days. We appeared at King's Cross Station. None of the mortals seemed to notice our appearance.

_Probably the mist. _I thought. I looked around for platform 9 ¾ as it said on my ticket, but there was none. I went between platform 9 and 10, and I saw the same red-headed family from the wand shop, along with the black-haired boy.

The plump woman was directing two identical red-haired boys to between platform 9 and 10.

"Okay. Fred and George, you first." She said

The two twins, a I guessed they were, ran straight for the column between Platform's 9 and 10. I was about to yell for them to stop when they suddenly disappeared through it.

I walked over to the lady. "Can you help me find Platform.." I was cut off

"Platform 9 3/4? You just run through that column right there." She said.

I looked at Percy and he shrugged. "We see stranger every day."

I ran straight at the column, Percy close behind. I ran right through it. I looked around to see a sign that read "Platform 9 3/4" and a train that had a front that said "Hogwarts Express".

The red-haired family came behind us. I hugged Percy. "I really don't wanna go." I told him. He hugged me back "I know." He said. "But you have to. I'll IM you once a day at 10:00 pm in this place's time."

I nodded and went to board the train. The red-haired family had already boarded. "Bye Percy!" I called, and went into the train.

I looked for an empty compartment, but there were none. I found a compartment that was partially empty, and inside it were two of the red-haired kids, the black haired boy, and a bushy brown-haired girl. I knocked on the little glass door.

"Hello? I can't find an empty compartment." I said. The brown haired girl motioned for me to come in. I walked inside and sat down, putting my suitcase under my seat.

"Hello, I'm Leann, I'm new here." I looked down.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Said the black haired boy.

"I'm Ron Weasly and this is my sister Ginny." Said the red-head and he motioned to the red-head girl.

"And I'm Hermione Granger!" Piped up the brown haired girl.

I was about to say something else when a blonde haired kid walked by the compartment. I met his eyes and both our eyes widened in shock. I was staring to the eyes of Draco Malfoy, grandson of Athena.


	5. Boys hitting on me? That's new

**Chapter 5**

**Leann's POV**

"I think I dropped something in the halls, I'll be right back." I got up and went outside. I found Draco and pushed him between two compartments.

"What in the name of all the gods are you doing here Leann!?" he asked me. Thunder rumbled outside in the clear blue sky.

"Don't throw names around like that. And I'm here on a mission from Hecate. I thought you decided you wanted to live on the run, since you weren't an actual _child _of the gods." I said to him

"I went back home, both my parents are wizards, so I go here." He said. " So, how is Annabeth doing? I miss her. Percy too."

"They're both fine." I told him. "I think my little friends that were with me will be getting suspicious, I'll, talk to you later." I turned around and entered the compartment.

"Couldn't find it, oh well." I told them.

"So, are you American?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'm a half-blood. My mother was a witch, and she grew up going to Hogwarts. She moved to America and met my dad. She begged him to let me go to Hogwarts, so here I am!" I said.

Hermione nodded. "I like history. You?"

It took all my willpower not to burst into laughter. History? My father _was_ ancient history.

"Yeah, Ancient Greek stuff. My dad is form Greece, and my first Language is Greek." I demonstrated by saying a few phrases in Greek. Hermione looked appalled, and I snickered.

The train rumbled a little and I saw something flying beside the train. _Not now!_ I thought. But then I heard _Hey boss! I picked that name from Blackjack! _I cursed silently to myself. My Pegasus Night was following me to Hogwarts! _Night, If you are going to stay at Hogwarts, you need to stay hidden! _I heard the Pegasus sigh and then he was gone.

I heard a soft mew from under me and I took Neptune out of his cage. "This is my pet, Neptune." I said to the group of kids with me.

"Cool" said Ron

**Harry's POV**

When Leann walked in, my first impression of her was that she was athletic. She was tall, tan, and muscular. She was taller that Ron! Who was, in fact, quite tall, and she was a first year and Ron was a second year! She was the perfect image of a beach babe. She looked like she worked out a lot, and she had an expression that said _don't mess with me or I'll gut you like a fish. _

She was explaining stuff to us and then Seamus and Dean came by the compartment. Seamus wolf whistled and said "Harry! Got yourself a girlfriend there huh?" he smirked and then said "Hey little lady, would you rather hang out with a real man?"

Leann's face turned bright red and she gave Seamus the scariest death glare that I've ever seen. She clenched her fist and my water bottle exploded next to me. The water shot straight at Seamus, soaking him.

Leann's hand flew straight to her mouth. Seamus held up his hands in defeat while the rest of us, Dean included, tried to stifle our laughs and failing horribly. Seamus and Dean left.

"That was bloody brilliant!" yelled Ron. "How did you do that?!"

"That happens when I get mad at someone sometimes. I guess it's because I haven'lol exactly done much magic. My mom wasn't exactly satisfied with the American school, so I dropped out and waited for Hogwarts to start the next year." Said Leann, and she looked down, embarrassed.

"That was hilarious!" I said to her. "You didn't do anything wrong!" **(A/N: I'm really making an attempt for all those British readers out there; please feel free to correct me!)**

"Wait a second, I thought you where a first year!" Said Hermi one to Leann.

"Nope. I'm a second year." Said Leann, smiling.

Leann rested her head on Hermione's shoulder, and after a while I realized she was asleep.

*Time lapse*

**Leann's POV**

I woke up to see that it was dark outside. "Oh!" I took my head off Hermione's shoulder. "I'm so sorry about falling asleep! Time change and everything affects me…" Hermione said it was ok.

"Okay! Yeh Fir' years follo' me!" I heard a deep voice say. I looked over to see a huge man directing a bunch of kids my age to follow him. I was taller than all of them, and I felt really awkward.

We got onto boats, and the one I got on hummed under my feet, knowing that I was there. I sat down and fish started popping up around our boat as we started moving. I heard _Are you the daughter of Poseidon?_ In my mind. _Yes! Scram! _All the fish swam off. We got off at the castle and followed an older lady inside.

She explained the rules of sorting and then brought us into a large room, known as the Great Hall. Waiting for us was an old hat on a stool. It broke into a song about the four houses. Some of the kids in my group looked shocked about the talking hat, but I just shrugged. I'd seen weirder.

The old lady, whose name was Professor McGonagall, started calling out names. I zoned out until I heard "And this year we have the privilege of having an American exchange student here at Hogwarts! Leann Roberts!"

I stepped up to the stool confidently and sat down. The hat was about to be set on my head, but a foot above my head, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" There was lots of clapping from which I assumed was the Gryffindor table.

I sat down next to Hermione, who looked surprised. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. It's just that the sorting hat should never be able to tell before it's placed on your head! You must be very brave."

I chuckled darkly to myself, if only she knew.

Harry asked me if I knew about his past, and I shook my head. He launched into a full detailed story about "The boy who lived".

I zoned out. I ate what the food from the feast and then went to Gryffindor tower. "Wattlebird!" I heard Harry say.

I walked up to my dormitory, and checked the time: 10:00, almost time for Percy to IM me.

"Leann." I heard behind me. "Percy!" I yelled.

I whipped around. "So, how was your day." He asked.

"First, I ran into Draco Malfoy, grandson of Athena. What are the odds!" Percy looked mildly shocked at this news. "Then I accidentally exploded my new friend Harry's water bottle and soaked a kid named Seamus who was hitting on me." Percy cracked up. "Then I found out I was taller than all the first years and some second years. Then the fish in the lake were bothering me. Then, when I was sorted, the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor before the hat even touched my head. I'm already an outcast." I sighed.

"You are not an outcast. Just have fun there." Said Percy. Then he stiffened. "Someone's coming, I need to go." We pressed out hands together and the mist dissolved just as Hermione walked in.

"I'm going to bed." I said. I changed out of my clothes and into my Pj's. I lay down and was asleep instantly.


	6. I use the mist

**A/N: Sorry about not putting Ron and Harry on the Weasley's car! I needed them in the first part of the story! If it makes you feel any better I'll give you all waffles! ################# On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

**Hermione's POV**

Leann was a pretty nice girl. I thought it was the most hilarious thing when she shot water at Seamus. Once she starts learning to control her magic she'll be able to stop that.

I smiled as I got into my robes. I walked out of the dormitory and heard whispering upstairs. I strained to hear the words but gave up after I heard "Bye." I shrugged and walked down to the common room to wait for Ron and Harry.**  
**

I sat down on the chair by the fireplace. It looked like I was the first one awake. I sighed, bored, when Leann walked down the stairs with a paper in her hand.

She sat down and looked down at her paper, which I realized was her timetables. She looked like she was struggling to read it.

I walked over to her. "Need some help?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yeah, I have dyslexia." she said.

Dyslexia? I never would have guessed that! I read it out to her.

"Monday: Potions (Theory), Potions (Practical), ~BREAK~ Transfiguration, ~LUNCH~ Charms, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Tuesday: History of Magic, Potions, ~BREAK~ Astronomy, ~LUNCH~ Herbology, Transfiguration, Wednesday: Charms, History of Magic, ~BREAK~ Herbology ~LUNCH~ Transfiguration, Potions, Thursday: Potions (Double), ~BREAK~ History of Magic, ~LUNCH~ Defense Against The Dark Arts (Double), Friday: Charms (Double), ~BREAK~ Defense Against The Dark Arts, ~LUNCH~ Potions, History of Magic."

She nodded. "Thanks." She said.

"I'll help you with the classes, since you transferred and you don't get the basics like the first years do." I told her.

She nodded. "Boo!" I heard behind me. I jumped and Leann's hand automatically went to her bracelet. _Nervous reaction?_ I thought to myself.

"Don't worry, it's just us!" said Ron. I turned around to see Harry and Ron smirking behind us.

I slapped Ron on the shoulder playfully. "You guys scared me!" I exclaimed.

But when I looked over at Leann I realized she wasn't playing at all. She was giving Harry her death glare, and it was the scariest thing I had ever seen.

Both Harry and Ron backed up carefully. "I've had some bad experiences in my life, and I _don't_ like to be scared." She said darkly.

"Sorry." Said Harry. I wondered what experiences she had endured, but I didn't ask. I wouldn't want to tell people that stuff.

**Leann's POV**

I hate being scared! For all I know it could be a Kindly One coming to kill me. I think I scared them a little so I quickly apologized.

We left the common room to eat. I piled my plate high with all the great food that was on the table. I ate fast.

I turned my head to the side and almost cracked up. Hermione was giving Ron a disgusted look while he was stuffing his mouth with about ten sausages.

I got up with Harry. "See you at potions." Said Harry. We walked to Potions. I sat down at an empty desk while Harry sat at another.

Hermione and Ron came in soon after us. Ron sat next to Harry and Hermione sat next to me.

The Professor walked in and wrote "The Swelling Solution." On the board. "Today we will be making the Swelling Solution. First I will explain it, then we will make it. Follow the instructions in your book."

The professor went on for an hour about the different effects of the potions and how to brew it. I guessed it was the Potions Theory class.

Then he told us to start working. Hermione and I started. "That's Professor Snape." Hermione whispered to me.

"Is there something you need to share, Miss Granger?" sneered the Professor.

"I was just telling Leann here you name. She's a transfer student from America." She told him.

"Well then, ten points from Gryffindor for talking. Now get to work." Said Snape.

I could tell we weren't going to get along.

I squinted at the words in my book, trying to decipher the words that were floating off the page. I gave up after the second word.

Hermione started whispering the instructions to me. In the end we had the best potion in the class, but it was all thank to Hermione. I always made it watery when I tried; I think it was the whole "daughter of Poseidon" thing.

I was relieved when it was time for break.

We went to transfiguration. It was a pretty interesting class.

We continued on with the day. I was exhausted by the time dinner came around.

I scarfed down my food and got up with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. We sat in the common room when I heard a tap on the far window.

I turned my head to look at the others, but they didn't seem to have heard. I looked at the window and almost cursed out loud. _Hey boss! Geez! Why you so mad? _I heard my Pegasus say.

_Night, I'll meet you outside. Meet me by the lake._ I told him in my mind. He gave a small nod and flew off. I sighed. "I left something in the Great Hall." I said. I stood up and left the common room.

Once I was out of sight I ran to the lake. Waiting there for me was a great black stallion with wings. "So Night, what do you wanna do?" I asked him.

_I don't know… wanna fly around? _I heard in my mind.

In response I climbed on his back and yelled "Hya!"

_Geez Leann! I'm not some petting zoo pony! _Complained Night. I snickered and we took off.

I love the sensation of flying, zipping through the air at lightning speed with no worry of being blown out of the sky by Zeus. Well, if you haven't made him mad.

I was enjoying the ride when I heard "Hey!" from somewhere below me. I cursed in Ancient Greek; I forgot wizards could see through the mist! I had been told by Chiron that they could, but they can still be manipulated by it. **(Example: What Thalia did to that teacher in the Titans Curse by making her believe she new them.)**

Maybe I could try that trick with the mist, where you could control it to make a person believe what you want them to believe.

I landed my Pegasus where the voice came from and saw the half giant, Hagrid was his name, waiting for me.

I walked up to him. "What are yeh' doin'!" asked Hagrid. It really wasn't a time to explain the gods on my first day at Hogwarts. I flicked my wrist a couple times, hoping to do that trick with the mist.

On the fourth try a sharp wind blew from behind me into Hagrid. His face went slack. "You never saw this, I was never here." I told him. "Yes. Yeh were nev' here." He said. Then he turned away and went back to his house.

I told Night that I was going inside and I left. I went into the castle. I met Hermione in the girls dormitory. "Where have you been?!" she asked. "I got caught up chatting. Sorry." I undressed and lay down. I fell asleep instantly.


	7. Percy gets a new quest

**Once again I should tell you guys that Leann is a second year! I made her a "transfer student" from America. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy, have some waffles ########!**

**Chapter 7**

**Leann's POV**

"Leann, wake up." I groaned and looked to the source of the voice. I almost fell out of bed. ON my right was Percy inside a thin outline of shimmering mist. "You scared me!" I yelled in a whisper.

"I'm sorry! You fell asleep before I could IM you!" said Percy. I sighed.

"Okay, today I started my classes. I hate my potions teacher and he hates me." I smiled and Percy laughed. "Then I went to transfigurations with a teacher that could turn into a cat! Then I had defense against the dark arts with this stupid teacher, Gilderoy Lockheart, who is all famous and thinks he's all that, but knows nothing about defending! Now if we could get Chiron to come here, he would make a good teacher!" I finished. Percy cracked up.

"Well, I should let you sleep! Bye!" said Percy, and then he dissolved the mist. I sighed and lay back down. I fell back asleep instantly. **(A/N: I can't write about every day at Hogwarts, so I'm gonna do a time lapse!)**

***Two month time lapse***

I sat at the Gryffindor table, eating dinner. Like always, when I was done I scraped the last part of my meal into the fireplace by the exit as I was leaving. No one ever saw me do it. I walked up to the Gryffindor tower and sat in the common room, starting my homework.

**Ron's POV**

I don't know why the other two haven't realized this, but that Leann girl is not to be trusted! She's keeping something from us, I can tell. It will only be a matter of time before I find out. I haven't told the other two of my suspicions, they like Leann.

I'll be watching her closely from now on.

**Leann's POV**

I jumped when I heard the sound of Percy's voice. "Outside, by the forest. _Now."_ Said Percy.

I hopped up and ran outside. Waiting for me by the forest was my brother. "Percy!" I yelled and ran straight into him, almost knocking him over. He cracked up.

"Leann! I need to hurry! I missed you so I needed to see you! But there's this quest, and the quest lost a member. They're about to leave and I'm gonna go after them and be part of the quest!" said Percy. I snickered at his heroic tone.

"I need to go. I won't be able to IM you for a while." He said. "Bye." He went to the lake and water travelled back home.

_Home._ I thought sadly. Camp Half-Blood was my home, and I wasn't there. I sighed and went back up to my dormitory.

It was around five-thirty in the morning when and owl landed on top of me. I yelped but quickly caught myself before I could wake anybody up. I still think IMing is better.

I took the letter off the owl and read it.

_Dear Miss Roberts,_

_Please come to my office immediately,_

_-Professor Dumbledore_

I sighed and left the dormitory again. I walked to where the office was located, and Dumbledore was standing in front of a large stone statue.

"Hello Leann." He said. "I have some things to discuss with you." He turned around and said something funny. The statue jumped to life and stairs began to move. He stepped onto the stairs and I follow.

They rose quickly and we entered the office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and invited me to sit.

"Leann, I am the only person in this school who knows about your secret, Chiron is one of my old friends." Said Dumbledore. I sighed, I kind of expected this.

"Now, you know what your cover is?" He asked. I nodded.

"I am a half-blood. My mother, the magical one, went to Hogwarts and then moved to America. I went to the American school for one year, but my mom wasn't satisfied and wanted me to go here, so I did." I said. Dumbledore nodded in approval.

"Very good, now you must know that it is very important for you to keep undercover until I agree with Chiron that you can tell people." Dumbledore said to me. I nodded. "Now, hurry up back to your common room before you are missed." I left.

***Two weeks later***

**Harry's POV**

I woke up and walked down to the common room to find Ron already by the fireplace.

Recently she had been acting more secretive. It was a little weird. I plopped down next to him.

"Harry." Ron said. "I think Leann is hiding something from us." I looked at him.

"Really, your that quick to accuse our friend of something?" I asked him.

Ron sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't judge her."

But I don't think he was totally over his suspicion.

**PLEASE READ BELOW NOW! THIS IS A SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**A/N: I really want to skip to the end of the second book with Harry rescuing Ginny. VOTE YES OR NO IN REVIEWS**


	8. The first attack

**Answer to Scarpool's question: Percy does make a few appearances, but he is not at Hogwarts.**

**A special thank you to Naosuegi for all your support! It really keep me going and you've been there the whole time! OK, so I've decided to do the time lapse! I'm going to skip to when Ginny goes missing in the Chamber of Secrets! ON with the chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

**Harry's POV**

**(End of Chamber of Secrets)**

I was walking down the hallway with Ron when I heard an announcement to go back to our common rooms.

I looked at Ron, puzzled, but he just shrugged. Then I heard talking in the hallway in fron of us and I peeked around the corner.

Written in blood were the words "Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."

The professors were talking. I heard "Well, Professor Lockheart, you have said that you knew where the Chamber was all along. It must be you to rescue the girl." Lockheart made a squeak of fear but then quickly covered it up.

"Yes, well then, I should be preparing." He quickly strode off.

"Who is the girl in the Chamber?" asked a voice.

"Ginny Weasley." The professor replied gravely.

_Not her, _was all that went through my head. Ron almost screamed but I quickly covered his mouth. I turned on my heal and ran towards Lockheart's office.

He was packing. "What are you doing!" cried Ron.

"Important business. Must be off." He replied hastily, still running around packing.

"What about my sister!" yelled Ron.

"So sorry about that, very tragic, but I must be off." He grabbed his suitcase and tried to run out the door. I disarmed him and Ron tripped him. He fell forward and I grabbed his wrist and hauled him out.

Ron and I discussed where the chamber would be. "The girls bathroom!" we ran.

I bumped into Leann, who was running the opposite way. She whipped her leg out and caught my knee. I fell forward but she caught me before I fell. "Sorry! I saw the writing and I heard the professors! I'm so sorry! I'm just paranoid, that's why I kicked you!" and then she ran off, clutching something in her hand.

**Blah blah blah, line break. Harry defeats Tom Riddle la la la Ginny is ok, celebration feast time!**

Once I had time to look back on what had happened before defeating the basilisk, I thought it was quite weird that Leann was able to "attack" me so quickly.

How did she have that kind of skill? Where did she learn it? Is she hiding something?

These questions went through my head as I walked to the Great Hall.

**Leann's POV**

I was eating some food from the delicious feast when Hagrid walked in, Hermione following. She rushed over to us and I hugged her. "You're ok!" I screeched. Ron and Harry stole her form me and embraced her.

Lots of clapping and cheering followed.

***Time lapse, arriving at King's Cross Station***

I ran out of the train to see Percy waiting for me, with Annabeth. I was surprised at first, then I realized that Chiron must have told her, she was his most trusted camper.

I knocked Percy over by running straight into him. I hugged him tightly and then hugged Annabeth. "So you know?" I whispered to her. She nodded.

Percy cracked up. "I don't get a hello? As you can see I'm alive after my quest." I chuckled.

"Hello Percy." I said sarcastically. He hugged me.

"I missed you." He said. "I missed you too." I replied.

"Leann!" I heard behind me. I whipped around. "Harry! Ron! Hermione! Come meet my brother!"

Hermione came up to me and hugged me. "I'll miss you." She said.

I turned around. "Guys, this is my brother Percy." I told them. Percy smiled confidently.

"You look so much alike!" exclaimed Harry. I cracked up. "Hard to believe we're only half brother and sister." I told him.

All their eyes widened and Percy, Annabeth and I cracked up. "Come on, they'll be wondering where we are!" said Annabeth.

We went through the barrier and, when no one was looking, water traveled home.

We appeared in the middle of the dining hall while everyone was eating. "Hey guys, I'm back!" I said. Everyone cracked up. **(A/N: I'm skipping the third year and going straight to the fourth so she'll be older during the battle of the Labyrinth. Please understand that I really need to do this and don't be disappointed!)**

***One year later***

**Percy's POV**

I was sad; Leann was leaving again tomorrow. We had already shopped for her, so we didn't have to worry about that anymore.

It seemed like we didn't have enough time for fun at camp, like time went by too quickly. Leann was 14 today! 14! I can't believe it! And I just turned 15!

Leann sighed. "Can we swim one more time before I leave?" she asked. I brightened up. "Sure!"

I ran out of the cabin and Leann followed. I dove right into the lake and she dove in after me.

We had a splash fight which consisted of soaking Annabeth in the process. I dried her off and we walked to dinner together.

"I'm going to be eating alone for a while!" I exclaimed. Leann laughed.

We went back to our cabin and I was asleep the moment I hit the pillow.

**Leann's POV**

I woke up in the morning and grabbed my stuff. I woke up Percy and we met Annabeth outside.

We water traveled to the train station and ran through the barrier. I hugged Percy, then Annabeth, and walked onto the train.

I found Harry, Ron, and Hermione in a compartment. "Hey guys! Miss me?" I said jokingly, Hermione laughed. "Of course!" She pulled me into a hug. I sat down next to her.

I sighed, there was so much more I had to keep from them this year, but I think Chiron is gonna IM me and tell me I can tell them my secret.

I bought some snacks from the candy cart, no, 'trolley.' I was snacking on some every flavor beans when Draco came by. I waved to him but he ignored me. I sighed, he hated all Gryffindors, and that included me.

Before I knew it I was waking up at Hogsmede train station. I grabbed my stuff and went outside to the carriages.

I was about to get on one when a movement by the forest caught my eye.

I slipped away and crept over to the forest. The tress enclosed around me as I walked further and further into the woods.

Suddenly I was knocked over by a huge force. Standing over me was a laestrygonian giant. It smiled wickedly and tried to smash me with a huge spiked club. I rolled to one side, and then the other, as the club came down.

I was eventually able to roll free from under the giant. I slapped the trident charm on my bracelet and my sword came into my hands.

"OK, my turn." I said to it. I turned and slashed and whirled.

We went deeper and deeper into the forest. I kept slashing, scarcely aware of the deep cuts appearing all over me.

I eventually found a stream and distracted the giant with a blast of water. While he was distracted I stabbed him in the stomach. The monster exploded into a big pile of dust.

I stumbled out of the forest, collapsing a few times from exhaustion. I ate a quick square of ambrosia and poured out my water bottle onto my head. Most of my small cuts healed but the big ones just shrunk.

I was still exhausted though. I walked to the castle to find Dumbledore waiting outside. "Oh no…" I sighed. I walked up to him, tripping a few times.

I practically fell into Dumbledore, I was so tired. "The barriers are getting weaker, there was a lasestrygonian." I said between gasps of exhaustion. Dumbledore supported my arm as we walked back inside.

"Go straight back to your common room, there will be food there. You're excuse for missing diner will be that I sent you a letter to meet me in my office, and on the way you tripped and hurt yourself, that's why you have cuts." Dumbledore told me.

I nodded and stumbled down the halls. I ate another square of ambrosia. I was able to walk normally after that, but I felt a little feverish.

I kept my head down; making sure no one saw my cut up face. When I wasn't paying attention, I ran into someone. The person dropped all his stuff.

"Hey!" he shouted. I looked up and realized that I had hit Draco Malfoy.


	9. Suspicions

**Thanks for being understanding about me skipping the third year! This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Percyjacksonfan135 for all their support! Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

**Leann's POV**

"No one messes with me." Snickered Draco. "Crabbe, Goyle, teach this annoying brat a lesson."

I looked up. "Draco…" I said, but he was too busy laughing at me. Besides, my voice was barely audible after the latest monster attack.

While I was distracted Crabbe threw the first punch. He hit me in the nose, and it started bleeding. Now I was mad.

I ducked under Goyle's punch and threw my leg out. I caught Goyle behind his knee and knocked him off his feet. He landed on the back of his head with a sickening crunch. He was unconscious.

Draco had stopped laughing now. I kicked Crabbe hard in the chest. He flew back against the wall and then rushed forward to me. I punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the side

He hit the floor, unconscious. I looked up at Draco and almost cried at the hatred in his eyes. I threw my hair behind my shoulder and strode up to him. Realization dawned in his eyes.

"Leann… I-I didn't realize it was you! I'm sorry! I wouldn't have sent them on you. I…" I cut him off with a hard punch in the nose. It looked broken and it was bleeding.

"So you would have beat up any other Gryffindor?! What if it was a first year! I can't believe I ever dated you!" I yelled at him. I slapped him, turned on my heel, and ran, tears streaming down my face. I ran to Gryffindor tower and yelled the password.

I ran up to the dormitory and threw myself onto my bed, crying. I curled up into a ball and cried. My nose was still bleeding, and my face and arms were still cut from the monster attack, but I didn't care.

Hermione walked in casually, then stopped abruptly, staring at me. "What happened!" she screeched.

"D-Draco and his g-goons." I stuttered. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Should I take care of them?" she asked.

"No, they're unconscious, probably just now waking up." I told her. Then more tears came.

She looked shocked when I said they were unconscious, but then walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's ok." She whispered.

"No, it's not ok! I knew Draco before he came here. I _dated _him." I said. Hermione stayed quiet but kept her arms around me.

"Why are you all bloody!" she screeched after a few minutes. "I tripped and got cut up… I-I'm pretty clumsy." I said, but the excuse didn't sound real, even to me.

Hermione's eyes narrowed but she stayed quiet.

I realized the time and quickly made an excuse for her to leave so I could IM Percy. "H-Hermione… can I just be alone right now? Please?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

She sighed "Fine." Then she left.

I waited for about a minute before the shimmering mist appeared in front of me, outlining Percy and Annabeth. "Leann!" yelled Percy. "Did you know Thalia was sent to Hogwarts? She was there tonight! Did you see? Oh, and Thalia is a Hunter of Artemis, lieutenant in fact. Artemis sent her on a mission this year! You're gonna have family here!"

"No, I didn't see her, and that's great!" I said happily. "Reason I didn't see her is because I was attacked by a monster, then talked to Dumbledore, then ran into Draco. I can't believe I ever dated that _idiot._ I ran into him and knocked his books over and he sent his goons on me! I beat them up and knocked them unconscious. Then Draco realized who I was and he tried to apologize but I broke his nose!" I smiled.

Percy cracked up. "Taught him a lesson, that's for sure!"

I nodded. "Hey… We gotta go!" said Annabeth. "Bye!"

I went to find Hermione. "Hey Hermione" I said when I found her "I heard there was a new student from America…" I started.

"Yes! Her name is Thalia! She got sorted into Gryffindor!" she said happily.

"Thanks!" I said, then ran off to the common room.

Everyone was chatting excitedly about something called the "Triwizard Tournament" and the schools that were visiting. I was going to ask Harry about that later. I crashed straight into Thalia.

"Hey! I didn't know you were coming!" I exclaimed. Thalia chuckled.

"And I didn't know you were here." She said. "No one told me." I laughed.

"I'm going to be joining your year." Said Thalia. "Even though I belong one year ahead the Headmaster said I needed to start a little more basic, and this was the lowest he could get me."

Hermione walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. "You know her?" she asked.

I turned around to face her." Yeah, she's my cousin." I said. Hermione looked surprised. "Cousin? Mom's side?" She asked.

"Weirdly enough it's my dad's side. All half-bloods here." I said. Thalia looked at me surprised, but I gave her an "I'll explain later" look.

Hermione nodded and walked away, deep in thought. I dragged Thalia upstairs and sat in the common room.

"Okay, they don't now we're demi…" I started, but then trailed off as I heard movement and whispering outside. I quickly changed to Ancient Greek.

"_They don't know we're demigods, but I said we were half wizard half human because that's a type of wizard and that was out cover set by the Headmaster. He knows out secret." _I said.

Thalia nodded. _"I'll keep it going…" _she trailed off when we heard a knock on the door.**(A/N: Anything slanted is in Ancient Greek but translated, or it's Leann or Percy talking to a horse/Pegasus.)**

Hermione opened the door and walked inside. She was mumbling stuff to herself.

I ran back up to the common room to find Hermione scribbling things on a paper. She quickly hid it when we walked in. I put my pjs on and went to bed.

***One week later***

The boundaries were weakening, or someone, or some_thing_, was after us.

Right now we were facing our third attack this week. This time in was a Cyclops.

He was running after me at the moment, and I kept shooting water at him. Thalia was trying to hit him with lightning, but she was weakening, as was I. I sighed, relieved, when I was finally able to stab him.

Thalia and I stumbled back to the castle. A hellhound ran after us but I stabbed it quickly.

We avoided as many people as we could, and walked to Dumbledore's office. I said the password and went onto the moving stairs.

I knocked and I heard "Come in."

We walked inside and plopped down onto the seats in front of Dumbledore's desk. "The boundaries are even weaker. Something is coming after us." I said.

Dumbledore sighed. "Try your hardest to defeat the monsters before they can reach the castle, and make sure no one sees you do it."

Thalia nodded. Dumbledore gave us some nectar, he has some for safe keeping, and we left.

**Hermione's POV**

Something's wrong. Leann and Thalia are being secretive. They aren't telling me something, and they're always switching to Greek when someone comes by. They've been missing a lot lately, and then come back bruised and cut up.

I saw Leann gripping something shiny today, right outside the Forbidden Forest. It looked like a dagger, but I wasn't sure. Then she walked off, and the shiny object was gone.

She's been outside the forest a lot too. It's like she's guarding it. I never trusted Thalia from the start, but now I wasn't trusting Leann.

She said she beat up Crabbe and Goyle, and broke Draco's nose. She's always gripping her bracelet and she's got quick reflexes to trip or punch someone. She's been more fidgety lately and she doesn't focus in class. Shea and Thalia are always looking around like somethin's going to attack them.

I decided it was time to tell my suspicions to Ron and Harry, before the announcement for who's in the Triwizard Tournament tonight. I found them in the common room, playing chess.

I walked up to them just as Ron called "Checkmate!" and his little person destroyed Harry's king.

"Harry, Ron, your dormitory, now." I said. I ran up, with them following.

"What is it?" panted Ron.

"I think Leann is hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is."


	10. The Triwizard Tournament

**Ooooooo, de wizards are getting suspicious. Oh Hermione, do you ever give up?**

**This Chapter is dedicated to: andypotter1! Thanks for all your support! Keep reviewing and maybe a chapter will be dedicated to you! Oh my gosh I'm at 10 chapters! Yay!**

**Chapter 10**

**Leann's POV**

Triwizard Tournament announcements tonight! Read a banner outside of the Great Hall. I sighed and walked in, ready for the announcement. If I could just be put in that competition, then I would dominate it!

Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory came out of the goblet. Then something unexpected happened. Another name came out of the goblet. "Harry Potter!" boomed the voice of Dumbledore. The whole hall went silent as Harry stood up and walked nervously over to Dumbledore.

This was going to be interesting.

***One week later***

_Not again. _I thought as I ran blindly through the forest, three monsters on my tail. I had lost sight of Thalia two minutes ago.

I sighed as I pulled out my last recourse, a hunting knife, gift form Thalia. I threw it straight at the monster in the lead and hit it square in the chest. It dissolved, covering me in monster dust.

With renewed hope, I charged at the second monster, reducing it to a pile of ash. Then an arrow sprouted from the third monster's head. It too was reduced to dust.

I looked over to see Thalia, panting and sweating, pointing her bow at the ash. "No one messes with my family." She said darkly.

I stumbled over to her and collapsed into her arms. The last thing I remember before passing out was "Leann!"

**Thalia's POV**

"Leann!" I screeched just before she passed out. She had a huge gash running from her temple to her shoulders. Her neck was the worst part. No amount of ambrosia would fix this, I needed help.

I scooped up some water from a puddle and poured it onto her neck, it helped a little, but not enough.

I started pulling her through the forest, but her legs kept hitting things. I pulled her into my arms, bridal style, and sped up my pace.

Her head fell back over my arm and it looked like she was getting paler. I ran.

I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life. I ran out of the trees and headfirst into Draco.

"Draco! Help! Get Madame Pomfrey! She knows the secret!" I panted to him.

He looked down at Leann, and his eyes widened. He turned and ran to the castle. I sat down on the grass and laid her head on my lap. I trickled some nectar onto the wound to help it.

Her breath was coming out in wild, shallow gasps. Suddenly there was a voice next to me. I looked up and saw Madame Pomfrey, daughter of Apollo. It was pretty weird that Apollo looked younger than her.

She gasped and bent over Leann, mumbling some words and waving her wand around. She trickled some liquids onto the cut and it began to heal. Leann's color started coming back and her eyes fluttered open for a second before they closed again.

Draco was looking at us with a wild and worried expression. Finally Madame Pomfrey said "That's all I can do for now, come quickly, we need to get her to the hospital wing."

We lifted her up on a stretcher thingy and brought her inside. Thankfully no one saw us.

We laid her down on a cot and waited.

**Hermione's POV**

I sat with Ron and Harry by the lake when I heard a scream and a flash of black hair disappear behind the trees in the forbidden forest, closely followed by Thalia.

My eyes narrowed, as did Ron's and Harry's, and we walked closer to the forest. I saw three large dark objects move and then disappear. I plopped down and waited for a few minutes beside the forest.

I listened closely and could barely hear shouts of battle and screeches of pain. I faintly heard "Thalia!" before more yelling took its place. That was definitely Leann's voice.

"That was Leann, she's in there." I said to Ron and Harry. They nodded.

I heard a screech and then "Leann!" somewhere in the forest. I sat there another minute before I heard footsteps. We quickly hid behind some trees. Thalia came running out of the trees, and unconscious and bloody Leann in her arms. My eyes widened at the huge gash on her face and neck.

Thalia ran right at Draco. "Draco! Help! Get Madame Pomfrey! She knows the secret!" She said quietly but urgently. The last part was hard to hear and I only distinguished one word, "secret." My eyes narrowed more.

Draco rushed off, concern plastered to his face. Thalia sat down and laid Leann's head in her lap. She looked around and then trickled some golden liquid onto the cut.

Leann was paling, and I had the urge to help them. But they couldn't know I was here. Suddenly Madame Pomfrey was there, trying to heal the cut. Leann's color returned and her eyes fluttered open for a second, and then closed again.

"That's all I can do for now." Said Madame Pomfrey.

They then hoisted Leann up onto a stretcher and brought her inside the castle.

I looked at Harry and Ron. "I'm going to find out what it is they're hiding, and it looks like Draco and Madame Pomfrey are in on it."

**Leann's POV**

I woke up in the hospital wing. I winced as I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and a hand gently pushed me back down.

I looked over and saw Thalia smiling down at me. "Thalia! The monsters!" I said.

"Sh, it's ok, they're gone. You're in the Hospital Wing." She told me.

I relaxed a little. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A day. You woke up just in time for the first competition, it's in an hour and you can leave in 30 minutes." She said.

I sighed and ate a cracker from the table next to me.

"We need to start being more secretive about these attacks. Ron, Harry, and Hermione are getting suspicious." I said. She just nodded.

A half an hour later we were leaving the hospital wing and heading to the first competition.

People were wearing lots of 'Potter stinks!' buttons, including Draco. I glared at him and his expression quickly changed from relief at my recovery, to confusion, to fear. He turned around and ran.

I smirked and walked with Thalia to the arena. I sat down next to Ron, who ever so slightly, but still visibly, scooted away from me. Probably in fear. I sighed, I was an outcast.

The first three managed to defeat their dragon, then it was Harry's turn. He brought out his Firebolt. He left the arena eventually. The crowd was tensed up when I heard a growl.

I sighed and looked at Thalia. We met eyes and nodded, we needed to fight this monster.

I stood up. "I need to use the restroom." I said quietly. Thalia followed me out. I hoped that they had bought my excuse but in the corner of my eye I saw Ron and Hermione's eyes narrow and Hermione whispered something in Ron's ear. They watched us leave with cold expressions.

I looked around by the forest and spotted the monster, Cyclops. A small one at that. He looked at me with a happy expression. Then I recognized him. "Tyson!" I screeched. I ran into him.

"Yay! Hug from sister!" he said happily.

I smiled at him. "But I heard a growl. What was that?" I asked.

"I got rid of it!" he said happily, then clapped his hands. "Oh, I need to go, brother will be wondering where I am!" he ran back into the forest.

"That was short." I said. Thalia laughed.

"Let's go, I think I can hear cheering." Said Thalia. We ran back to the arena.

Sure enough, the crowd was clapping and cheering and patting their teammates on the back.

Even Harry was getting attention. "Congrats Harry!" I said excitedly.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion "Yeah, thanks." He said. They turned away. I almost cried.

I walked back to the castle with Thalia, ready for sleep.

***One month later***

Eight more monster attacks later, we were at the second competition. It involved water, breathing under it, swimming in it, and rescuing someone in a certain period of time. I would _own _this one if I was in it.

I sat there as the competitors dove in. _Don't hurt them too bad. _I told the mer-people jokingly. I heard laughs.

_Well, good luck then!_


	11. The Yule Ball

**Chapter 11**

**Leann's POV**

I was so bored! Eventually, I let my mind wander.

***FLASHBACK TO YULE BALL***

_We, as in the fourth years, sat in a room with Professor McGonagall who was telling u about the Yule Ball._

_She pulled Ron out of the audience and demonstrated dancing. It was hilarious. After class I was walking down the halls when I was pulled aside by Neville. "Leann…" he started._

_**(Pretend that she was getting glimpses of other people's minds, something the gods wanted her to see to help her gain their trust)**_

_**Neville's POV**_

_After the discussion about the Yule Ball I decided to seize the opportunity. I'd had a crush on Leann since she showed up my second year._

_She was beautiful. She was tall, tan, and athletic. Her long, windswept, black hair framed her face perfectly._

_Then there were her eyes. They were a perfect shade of sea green. They were deep, like the ocean, and you could easily lose yourself in them. They were an unanswered question, that you would search eternity in them for the answer, and never find it. I didn't know what I felt about her until today._

_I was in love._

_I pulled her aside and started to ask "Leann… w-will you g-go to the Y-Yule Ball with m-me?" I stuttered out._

_She looked at me. "I'm sorry Neville, but I'm not into dating. I'm really sorry!" She did look sincere. I sighed but she did something unexpected, she kissed my cheek. Very lightly, but it was still a kiss. She smiled at me. "Bye Neville." And she walked off._

_I sighed and walked off._

_Leann's POV_

_I felt bad for Neville, but if something happened during the ball, such as a battle starting at camp, I needed to be able to leave fast without anyone with me._

_To keep my mind off the incident, I started imagining what gods would be my friends parents._

_I think Hermione would be Athena. Harry, most likely my brother. Ron… I didn't know. The Weasley twins would be Hermes. Neville, probably Demeter. I was still debating if maybe, just maybe, he was her grandson._

_***A few days later***_

_I IMed Percy. "Hey! Remember that blue-green dress I wore that one time? Is that still in my closet? I need it for this ball the school is hosting."_

_He nodded. "Yeah, I'll bring it to you, what time is it there?" He said._

_I looked at my clock. "10:00, you'll be fine." I told him. Then the connection went fuzzy for a few seconds._

_When Percy's face came back he said "I'm by the lake." I ran out of the common room and outside to the lake._

"_Thanks!" I said as I grabbed my dress. I hugged him tightly and said. "Bye Percy, miss ya!" Then took off._

_***Two days later***_

_The ball was in one hour, and I was rushing around like crazy. I out my dress on and slipped into my white heels. Then I did my hair._

_I curled it and then took separate strands and pinned them up, so I had some hair up and some hair flowing down. At the last minute I put on a little gift from my father, a tiny tiara with a large, blue gem in the center, right in front of where my hair was pinned up so it was in the back._

_I walked to the ball._

_**Hermione's POV.**_

_I walked down the stairs and ran into Ron and Harry. Ron and I were arguing about me dating Victor when Leann came into the hall. "She's beautiful." Mumbled Ron and Harry at the same time._

_I nudged them both. She was wearing a blue green dress that went down to her ankles. The bottom looked like it was little waves. She had little pearls that were scattered around her dress that looked like they were holding up little twists in the dress._

_Her long black hair was curled and pinned up in places and she wore a tiny tiara. "Where did you get that?" I pointed to the tiara._

"_Oh that, it's just a gift from my dad." She smiled. I didn't believe her at all. She walked into the ball._

_**Neville's POV**_

_I wished I was going with Leann. Ginny was nice and all, but Leann… she looked amazing. She looked like she was having a great time, dancing and hanging out with Thalia, who was wearing a sky-blue dress._

_I sighed when they left._

I flashed back to the present. That was weird; I saw what other people thought! Maybe it was something the gods had let me do, to help gain their trust?

I cast my senses into the water to see what was going on. Harry and the rest were on the right track.

Then something happened and I mumbled "oh no" as Fleur floated to the surface. She was unconscious.

_I told you not to hurt them badly! _I told the mer people in my head. I heard laughter.

"Someone help her!" a person shouted.

"But the mer people!" another person shouted, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

I sighed and dove in. I willed myself forward a little faster. I reached Fleur and grabbed her arm. As I went back to the watching area I used some of the water to heal her cuts.

I looked at Dumbledore and an understanding passed between us. He pointed his wand at me, as if to cast a spell to shoot me out of the water, but said nothing.

I willed the water to push me and Fleur onto the watching deck. At the last second I willed the water to make me wet before I hit the deck, I didn't want to draw attention.

They wrapped a towel around Fleur just as she woke up. "My sister!" she yelled.

"It's okay, she'll be fine." I told her soothingly. She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I nodded reassuringly. She sighed and laid her head back on her seat.

About 10 minutes later Krum, with Hermione, and Cedric, with Cho, came out, but Harry was still under.

The time ended right as two people came to the surface, Fleur's sister and Ron. Then Harry shot out of the water and onto the deck.

"It's ok Harry." Said Dumbledore as he wrapped a towel around Harry. Then the results were announced.

Harry got second! I was so happy for him! I went to congratulate him, but he was avoiding me. I sighed.

Then Fleur came up to him. "You saved my sister!" and she kissed his cheek. She turned to Ron. "You helped too!" she kissed his cheek.

I almost laughed at the look on Hermione's face. Then Fleur walked over to me.

"Thank you for helping me." She hugged me. I smiled at her.

***That night***

"Leann!" I heard behind me. I whipped around.

"Percy!" I screeched, he had IMed me early!

"Leann! I'm going on another quest, its Annabeth's own quest! Grover, Tyson, Annnabeth, and I are going into Daedalus's Labyrinth so Luke can't use the entrance in our camp to our disadvantage." He told me.

I made a pouty face. "Stay alive, and keep them all alive, please?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course I will." Then Thalia walked in.

"Leann, I have to leave, special quest from Artemis." She told me. I sighed.

"Oh! Hey Percy!" she said.

"Hey Thals! I'm going on another quest, with Grover, Annabeth, and Tyson. But it's Annabeth's quest. We're going into Daedalus's Labyrinth. Oh! I need to go, leaving soon! Bye!" he dissolved the connection.

I turned to Thalia. "When are you leaving?" I asked her.

"Now, Dumbledore will announce my cover tomorrow." She said. I hugged her.

"Don't leave me! No one trusts me!" I said. She rubbed my back.

"It's ok, but I need to go." She grabbed her trunk and disappeared, I guessed it was Artemis teleporting her. I almost cried.

I sighed and lay down. I pulled the covers over me and was asleep instantly.

**Hermione's POV**

When I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Dumbledore made an announcement. "Thalia Grace of Gryffindor house has left to go be closer to family. She has decided to go to the American school." He said.

I looked at Leann and she was looking down, she had a sad expression.

I got up, threw my plate away, and went to the library.

I started researching everything that Leann had done. I had been researching a lot the past two months, but I finally came to a conclusion.

I gasped at my discovery. "S-she's not human! She's a half-breed!"

**Oooooo cliffy! I wonder if she's found out that the other half of her is a Greek god! Read more to find out!**


	12. The secret is revealed

**I've had some questions about how Hermione came to that conclusion. I just said she did some research and came to the conclusion that she is a half-breed. I want Leann to tell them what she really is! Please understand that I did this because it'll make this chapter WAY MORE AWESOME.**

**Since all my wonderful fans have been begging to update, and they hate cliffies, I decided to Post another Chapter!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Smiley101! Keep on reading!**

**Chapter 12**

**Hermione's POV**

I was glad it was the weekend; I had the time I needed to explain my discovery to Ron and Harry.

I gripped their arms and pulled them to the common room, which was empty.

"I found out about Leann." I said. Suddenly their expressions changed to interest.

"Well… she's not human. She's a half-breed, half human half something. I don't know what the other thing is." I told them.

Bothe their eyes widened. Ron opened his mouth but at that exact moment Leann chose to walk in.

Harry and Ron stumbled back. Ron whipped out his wand and pointed it at Leann. "Y-you're not human! You're a half-breed!" Ron screeched.

Leann stopped dead and her eyes widened. She looked upset. "Y-yeah, s-o w-what?" she asked hesitantly.

"You're not human! That's what! You were never a wizard and you don't belong here or with people!" screeched Ron.

Then something unexpected happened. Her eyes narrowed, she took on an angry expression, and every last drop of water in the room swirled around Leann and shot straight at Harry, Ron, and I, soaking us.

"See!" Screamed Ron.

Her expression turned back to pain and a single tear slipped down her face. "If t-that's what you think." Then she turned on her heal and ran. But she didn't run for the door, she ran for an open window.

She threw herself out the window. I ran over to it and stuck my head out but I stumbled back when a black Pegasus flew up with Leann on its back.

She had her head down and was crying. I barely heard her say "The lake Night. Take me to the lake." And they flew around to the other side of the castle.

"Nice job!" I said sarcastically to Ron and Harry. I gripped their arms and yanked them out of the common room and outside. We walked over to the lake but stopped and hid when we heard talking.

"They found out Percy, and they hate me." Said Leann, then she put her head on her knees and cried. I peeked around the corner and saw Percy outlined in shimmering mist.

"Leann, it's ok, they'll like you once you tell them for real. I-I have to go; we need to get going again. The labyrinth keeps changing, and I think there is a monster around here somewhere." Said Percy.

Leann sniffed and smiled weakly. "Don't get killed on me." She said. "That would be… four, five times?" she asked.

"I lost count after seven. I really need to go now, miss you!" Percy said. Then they pressed their hands together and the mist dissolved.

Then the giant squid came out of the water. I gasped but quickly caught myself.

That squid could hurt her, or something. She smiled as the squid shot a huge blast of water at her. When the water cleared she was completely dry. Then she raised her hand and a wave formed and hit the squid.

"I told you I will always get revenge." She said. "Oh don't give me that face! And mind your language!"

"She was warning her brother not to die! Not to _die._ What is her brother doing? And she wasn't wet and she controlled the water. And she talked to the squid!" exclaimed Ron.

Leann's head whipped around and she saw us. Her eyes narrowed and she dove right into the lake.

We walked out of our hiding and I peered into the lake. She sat at the bottom, head in her hands, crying.

"It's ok; we're not going to hurt you." I called gently. She looked up at us, angry. She shot up out of the water and onto land, completely dry.

"Stop treating me like an animal! Hagrid is a half-breed, do you think he doesn't belong with people?" She screamed.

Ron and Harry shook their heads furiously. "See! And so I don't belong with people?" she screamed.

"Of course you do! They just overreacted." I said.

"Thank you." She said calmly.

Ron pointed his wand at her. "But you still lied to us." He said.

Leann gripped the Trident charm on her bracelet and suddenly she was gripping a glowing bronze sword. She pointed it at Ron's throat. "You don't want to make an enemy of me. Come on, let's battle, and I won't use my wand." She said.

"Fine." Ron said. They turned around, took three steps, then whipped around and started.

Ron shot the first spell but she deflected it easily. Ron shot a flurry of spells but Leann either deflected them or dodged them. The she went on the offensive.

She ran up to Ron and kicked his chest. He flew back into a tree. She shot her leg out and kicked his leg out from under him. He fell on his back and pointed her sword at his throat. "Score one Leann." She said.

She backed off and turned to us. "Anyone else?" she asked. Harry and I shook our heads.

She laughed. "B-but what are y-you?" I stuttered out.

Her face hardened. "I can't tell you." She said.

"But we know you aren't all human." Harry.

"I prefer the term 'half-blood', not 'not human.'" She said darkly.

"Can you please tell us?" I asked.

She sighed "fine." She said. "Ever heard of the Olympian gods?" I asked.

"Yeah, like Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon." I said. At each name thunder rumbled in the clear, blue sky.

"Don't throw names around like that." Said Leann. "Well, have you read those books in the library that have things like 'wizards descended from Hecate'?" she asked.

I nodded. "Well, those stories are true, Hecate is real, as are the other gods." Said Leann.

Ron, Harry, and I cracked up. "The g-gods, r-real?" Ron said between laughs.

Louder thunder came and lightning touched down next to Leann. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WANT TO KILL ME?" She screeched at the sky. More thunder followed.

"B-but. They can't be real!" said Harry.

"Yes they can, and they are." She said. She sniffed; still sad about the way we treated her, and continued. "Remember the water, when I blasted Seamus the first time in the train? And just now when I blasted you? Well…" she trailed off, clearly nervous.

"Go on." I urged.

She sighed. "Fine, I'm the daughter of Poseidon." She said.

All of our eyes widened. "No way." Said Ron.

She nodded. "It's true." Just to prove her point she made a small wave in the lake and shot it at us. She was dry but we were wet. Then she touched each of us, one at a time, and we were dry.

"Need any more proof?" she asked. We all shook our heads.

"And Thalia too?" asked Harry.

"Daughter of Zeus, immortal lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. Don't make a move on her, she's sworn off boys. If you do, she'll gut you slowly and painfully and then burn you alive." She said.

"I-immortal?" stuttered Ron.

"Yeah." She said.

"And what was that all about when you told your brother not to die?" asked Harry.

"He's on a quest."


	13. Some STOLLen property

**A/N: I just realized that my disclaimers never post! I put one at the end and it doesn't show! So I'm going to do it at the beginning from now on**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP!**

**This chapter is dedicated to… drumroll please… OrangeFace99! Her one comment was so amazing I was freaking out. Thank you and please enjoy this chapter!**

**Random question of the day: What would you do if I stopped writing this story or put it up for adoption? Answer in reviews! **

**Chapter 13**

**Hermione's POV**

I looked at Leann quizzically. "What's a quest?" I asked.

She sighed. "A quest is kind of like a mission. You get a prophecy from the oracle, and then set off. Normally it's the person who receives the quest and two others." She said.

"Ok, so why were you warning him not to die?" Asked Ron.

Leann sighed again. "Because, he, Annabeth, my half-brother Tyson, and my friend Grover are in Daedalus's Labyrinth trying to find Luke to stop him from using the entrance in camp to attack us, or to find Daedalus to have him help us stop Luke. So he has a fifty percent chance of dying." She said.

I was appalled. "Well then… a few questions. One, you have another brother? Two, Daedalus is alive!? Three, There is an entrance to the labyrinth in your camp? Four, what camp? Five, who's Luke?" I asked.

"My other brother's name is Tyson, he's a Cyclops…" she trailed off at our surprised expressions. "Long story." She said. I nodded weakly. "Yes, Daedalus is still alive. My camp is Camp Half-Blood, for demigods like me. And last, Luke is…" she trailed off with a pained expression.

"What?" asked Harry.

"L-Luke is a son of Hermes who went b-bad. He went over to the side of Kronos, the titan. He betrayed us all and tried to kill Percy… a lot." She finished.

I realized my mouth was hanging open and I quickly closed it. "Betrayal, prophecies, monsters… wait KRONOS? As is _THE KRONOS_?!" I yelled.

She nodded weakly. "Yes, _the_ Kronos." Said Leann. "Now, don't tell anyone. I can't blow my cover."

"But it seems like some people know." Said Harry.

"Yeah, well Dumbledore knows. And Professor McGonagall, who is a daughter of Hecate. And Madame Pomfrey, who is a daughter of Apollo." Said Leann.

"And Draco?" I asked.

Her face darkened. "Oh… _him. _Grandson of Athena. And I'm still debating if you, Hermione, are a descendant of Athena. And maybe Neville is a descendant of Demeter." She said.

"M-me… related to Athena?" I stuttered.

"It's always possible, and if you are then you would be related to Draco, he would be your great-great something uncle." She said.

I shuddered. Related to Draco? No thank you!

Then Leann laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Oh! I just remembered today is my first divination class… this should be interesting." Said Leann, then she laughed again.

**Leann's POV**

"Leann." I heard beside me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed when I saw Chiron, in wheelchair form's, face outlined in mist.

"I see you've told some wizards." He said.

"They kinda found out on their own…" I said. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were staring at us.

"Leann, I'm sending in more people since Thalia had to leave. Travis and Connor are coming…"

I interrupted him with "oh no! They'll cause so much trouble!"

"I know, but they are some of the best campers we have, and they need a break from Luke. They'll be here tonight. I'll use the mist to make it look like they were here all year, but of course it won't affect some of the people." He winked at us.

I cracked up. "Ok. Bye Chiron!" I dissolved the connection.

"Let's get to Divination." I said, and then ran off.

***in divination class***

I sat with Harry and Ron, who thankfully weren't acting all suspicious anymore, and Lavender Brown.

Then the professor walked in. Her eyes were huge and misty, and she had a dazed look.

"Today we will be reading tea leaves." She said dreamily. So we drank our tea. I took a sip and cringed back at the taste. Then I downed it in one drink, just to get it over with.

I switched with Harry and Ron with Lavender.

I looked at Harry's "You got the grim. Which means… doom? I deal with that every day." I said.

Harry looked at mine. Before he could say anything the Professor grabbed it and looked at it.

She gasped and dropped it. "Y-you will deal with a powerful force, worse than the dark lord!" she screeched.

Everyone stared at me, and I dropped my head, knowing what this force was. It was him, the Titian lord, Kronos.

I was happy when class was over. "Sheesh, that was embarrassing." I said. Harry just nodded.

The day was over, and it was time for Travis and Connor to arrive. I was sitting in the common room when suddenly I heard a voice beside me. "Hey Leann."

I practically jumped ten feet in the air. "Travis! Connor! You're here!" I whisper yelled.

"Yeah, but everyone thinks we've been here all year." Said Travis. "Well, almost everyone."

I looked over to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione staring at us. "Guys, this is Travis and Connor, and Chiron said the mist wouldn't affect you. You don't recognize them do you?' I said.

"No, never seem 'em before." Said Ron.

I sighed in relief. "This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione." I told Travis and Connor, gesturing to each wizard individually.

"Keep hold of your wands." I warned them.

Suddenly all their hands flew to their pockets. I cracked up as I realized Travis and Connor were twirling all their wands in their fingers. I still had my wand and bracelet.

"Give them back." I told the boys, and we all cracked smiles. They handed back the wands.

"Hey, can I see yours?" I asked them. They nodded.

They handed me them and I looked. "Exactly the same, basilisk scale core, pine wood, except mine is twelve inches and Travis's is ten inches." Said Connor.

"Cool." I said absentmindedly while studying their wands.

I handed them back. "So, any classes we should look out for?" asked Travis.

"Well, in potions the teacher hates Gryffindors, which, by the way, how did you get into?" I said/asked.

"Oh, we talked to Dumbledore and he gave us that hat, which put us into Gryffindor. He was one of those people who wasn't affected by the mist." Said Connor.

I nodded. "Oh, and in divination the teacher has this habit of predicting deaths, today she said 'you will deal with a powerful force, greater that the dark lord!'" I said. "And in care of magical creatures there are some monsters, but they are caged so don't suddenly whip out your swords." I finished.

They nodded. "And give me back my bracelet." I said. They both sighed and Travis handed me my bracelet.

"They're copies of Fred and George." I heard Ron mumble, and I burst into laughter.

"They will steal anything faster than you can say Stoll, which is their last name." I said between laughs. Connor and Travis joined in. "I swear they will steal much more than Fred and George and play many more pranks."

"We're the sons of Hermes." Said Connor more quietly.

"Blimey mate, what's all the ruckus." I heard from the stairs. I looked over to see Fred and George coming down, coincidence? I think not.

"Some pranksters challenging you." Said Ron.

"Really, let's see who's the best." Said Fred.

Just then someone walked into the common room and tripped on a tripwire. "Hah!" yelled George.

Travis and Connor just smirked. They dashed around the room as fast as lightning. They came back and stood next to me.

"Is that all?" snickered Fred.

"Check your pockets." Said Connor.

Suddenly everyone was searching for lost things when Travis and Connor dumped everything onto the floor.

"Everyone in this room's wands, coins, someone's shoes, and oh Harry, your glasses!" said Travis cheerfully.

I noticed my bracelet was missing, again, so I walked up to the brothers and, ever so calmly, punched them as hard as I could in the nose.

I picked my stuff up and sat down on the couch. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, and George were all staring at me dumbstruck as Travis and Connor tried to help their bleeding noses.

Travis, Connor, and I saw their faces and all at once burst into laughter. "This happens a lot." I said.

"Most of the time it's Annabeth punching us." Said Travis between laughs.

"Well, I'm tired. Night!" I said. I gripped both Travis and Connor's ears and dragged them to their stairs.

"I will get you back." I said darkly, venom dipping in my voice. I glared at them and fear covered their faces. They stumbled over themselves up the stairs and into their dorm.


	14. We stay with the Weasleys

**This chapter is dedicated to JJ-Jinx246!**

**Chapter 14**

**Harry's POV**

I couldn't believe it, I was in the presence of a, no three, demigods! I kept having the impulse to bow when they walk by.

We walked to care of magical creatures from breakfast. I looked around and saw what Hagrid had planned, pegasi.

Leann looked shocked at the sight of caged pegasi, and I think she almost went to break them out. Travis and Connor had to hold her back.

"Night is in there." She growled to them.

"I know, you can see if Hagrid will let them go in the end." Said Travis.

Leann nodded but kept her eyes fixed on the cage.

"Ok! Today we will be lernin' 'bout pegasi!" said Hagrid. "Bu' be careful! They ca' be aggressive!"

Everyone, including me, Ron, and Hermione, looked nervous.

"Ok! Le's see who wi' go firs'!" Said Hagrid, clapping his hands together.

Everyone except Leann, Travis, and Connor, stepped back. Travis and Connor looked at Leann, who stepped forward.

She walked forward quickly and stepped up to the cage. "Careful!" called Hagrid.

She stuck her hand between the bars and mumbled something. All the pegasi came forward, but one thrust its way to the front.

It nuzzled her hand and she stoked its mane. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sugar cube and fed it to the Pegasus.

Everyone, including Hagrid, looked shocked. Travis and Connor cracked up.

"Hagrid, if you don't mind, I'd like to fly on one of them." Said Leann, and Tavis and Connor nodded eagerly.

"Well… ye seem to be fi' aroun' them." Said Hagrid. "Ok." He finished

Leann opened the cage door and the one Pegasus that she gave the sugar cube came out. It was completely black. Then two more came out, one was brown with black hair, and the other was completely white.

Leann hopped onto the black one like she had done it her whole life. Travis and Connor got onto the other two.

"Anyone else?" she asked.

Hermione stepped forward. "I wanna try." She said.

Leann gave a taxi cab whistle and the last Pegasus came out of the cage.

Hermione tried to get on but was having trouble. Leann sighed and hopped off and gave Hermione a boost.

She got back onto her Pegasus. She yelled "Hya!" and they took off.

You could hear their yells of excitement even from down here. There were lots of extreme stunts from Leann which included: diving about fifty feet, doing loops, and her jumping off her Pegasus then let it catch her.

When they finally came down Leann, Travis, and Connor were laughing while Hermione looked like she had been holding on for dear life.

"Hermione, you can open your eyes now." Said Leann. Hermione quickly jumped off the Pegasus.

Everyone was staring at the three demigods with wide eyes. "What?" asked Leann, then burst into more fits of laughter.

"Well! Tha' wa' a good learnin' expirence!" (**A/N: That's spelt wrong on purpose) **Said Hagrid cheerfully.

"Sir, they will be let go in the end of the day, right?" asked Leann innocently.

"Why?' asked Hagrid.

Leann gave him a death glare, but quickly changed it back to innocence. "Because, they are living creatures and you can't keep them caged. Back in America they went as they pleased." She said.

"Well… all righ'" said Hagrid.

"Thank you!" she said, then stroked the black Pegasus's mane again.

When we were walking to divination I asked. "What was that all about?" asked Harry.

"I bet Hermione's done her research." Said Leann, looking expectantly at Hermione.

"Well, I've started to read about Greek Mythology, and we're studying that in Ancient Runes, and Poseidon is the god of the sea, the earth shaker, and creator of horses, right?" said Hermione.

Leann nodded. "Well, since you're his daughter you can talk to horses… right?" asked Hermione. Leann nodded again.

"Yeah, that one black Pegasus is mine. His name is Night. He has this annoying habit that he picked up from Percy's Pegasus, Blackjack, of calling me boss." She said.

I just nodded weakly and we headed to class.

**Leann's POV**

Travis, Connor, Luna (we had class with the Ravenclaws) and I sat together.

We were looking at crystal balls today.

"Apparently I will rob a joke shop? Already done it." Said Connor.

"And I will lose my speed to a… whale?" said Travis.

Of course next the teacher had to snatch up mine and look at it. She gasped.

"Y-you will drown in water!" she screeched.

I looked at Travis and Connor, and we all burst into fits of laughter. I barely heard Travis mumble "daughter… of… Poseidon… drown!" between laughter.

**Luna's POV**

I don't know why all of them were laughing. But it seemed funny so I joined in with a few giggles.

Connor looked so cute when he was laughing… wait! Did I just think that? Oh well, he did.

**Leann's POV**

Finally, Christmas break. The day was over, and the only bad part was potions where, yet again, the teacher treated the Gryffindors badly.

I was going to go to camp the whole time, but Ron's family invited Travis, Connor, and I to spend a week at the burrow.

So we packed and got onto the train. Travis, Connor, and I were all wearing our orange shirts with "CHB" printed on them.

"Can you do that… water thing?" asked Ron. I sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me." I said. Then I made a water bottle explode and shaped it into a person.

"Hey look Ron! It's you!" I said while decapitating the little water doll. Ron looked scared and I burst into laughter.

"I-I'm joking!" I shouted between laughs. Ron looked a little less scared after that.

I think I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes we were at the station. I pulled my head off Travis's shoulder and stood up.

I grabbed Neptune's cage and my trunk and walked outside. I saw Mrs. Weasley and walked over to her.

"Hi!" I said.

She turned her head and saw me, Travis, and Connor. "Oh! Hello dearies! Your Ron's friends right?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm Leann, and that's Travis and Connor." I said, pointing to each of us.

"Well, it's good to see you. I assume you're the ones staying at our house?" she asked. I nodded.

"Good good. Oh good! Here come the rest! Well, let's apparate!"

We joined hands and I was suddenly engulfed in darkness. I felt like I was being pulled through a tube, and then I could breathe again.

We were standing in front of a very tall, but cozy looking, house. We walked inside.

"Ok. Leann will stay with Hermione and Ginny in Ginny's room. Connor and Travis, you can stay with the twins." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh no." said Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I at the same time. I cracked up.

I walked upstairs with Ginny and set my stuff down in her room.

I sighed and walked downstairs to visit.

Everyone was crowded into the living room. I sat down on a couch between Travis and Connor.

"So, your Leann?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, and I bet you've met Travis and Connor." I said.

He nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but at the same moment Mrs. Wealey called "Supper!" from the kitchen.

I rushed into the kitchen to find soup, mashed potatoes, and bread lain out onto the table.

I sat down and Travis and Connor sat down on either side of me. I took one bite of the food and I automatically loved it. I ate quickly.

I sat and waited until Travis and Connor were done. "Guys, meet me in Ginny's room." I whispered, just so they could hear me.

I got up and walked upstairs. I waited for a few minutes, and then they walked in.

"Hey guys, we're falling behind on training. Later tonight, around ten o'clock, let's sneak out and spar." I said. They nodded.

"Sounds like fun!" said Travis. I slapped his arm playfully.

So that night, at 10:00, we snuck out and sparred. We were in the middle of our second round when I head "What are you doing!" from behind me.

I whipped around and saw Ron and Harry walking towards us. "I saw that Connor and Travis were missing, so we went to find you." Said Harry.

"We… uh… we're kinda behind on training." I stuttered out.

Ron nodded. "Okay then… back to training!" I said.

I whipped around and in about thirty seconds I had won the second round. "Two points Leann, zero points the Stolls!" I said happily.

I looked behind me to see Ron and Harry's mouths hanging open. I stifled a laugh.

"OK! Back to bed!" I called, and ran back inside.


	15. The missing demigod

**I'm running out of people to dedicate chapter to! Well, this chapter is dedicated to Smiley101**

**I forgot my disclaimer the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Hermione: You don't own Harry, or me, or Ron, or…**

**Me: Ok! I get it! I don't own HP or PJO!**

**Chapter 15**

**Leann's POV**

***Two days later***

I sat outside, watching Travis and Connor versing Fred and George at a pranking war. My money was on the sons of Hermes.

I cracked up when Travis and Connor ran around the twins and came back with all their supplies. "We win!" they called at the same time.

I walked up to them. "I was betting on you." I said, high fiving them both. "And give me my bracelet!"

Then Fred and George cracked up. "Oh, so it was you." I growled. They nodded and laughed again.

I walked up to them and kicked their legs out from under them. When they were lying on the ground I reached into Fred's pocket and pulled out my bracelet.

"Thank you very much." I said.

I looked at the twin's faces, and burst into laughter. Their eyes were wide and they looked surprised.

I walked back to the house with Connor and Travis, laughing the whole time.

I walked inside just as Mrs. Weasley called "Dinner!"

I sat down at the table next to Travis and grabbed a potato.

About half way through dinner I heard someone at the table screech and everyone backed up.

I looked up to see Annabeth outlined in mist, and she looked like she had been crying. Everyone had left the table except Travis, Connor, and I.

"Annabeth, now is not the best time!" I said.

She looked behind me to see that there were more people besides me.

"Oh… I should go then…" she said.

"The cat's kinda out of the bag now, isn't it?" Said Travis.

"Yeah, I guess…" she said.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"It's P-Percy. We followed the labyrinth into Mount St. Helens and found some Telkhines. Percy and I split up and I followed some of the monsters out of the mountain. Then, when I was outside, it erupted… and Percy was still inside. I think he was the one who caused it… but he's been missing for about three days. All we can assume right now is that he's dead." She said.

"No!" screeched Travis, Connor, and I at the same time.

"Yes, but it gets worse. Typhon was sleeping there, and now he's waking up." She showed us a weather report where a lady was reporting about the eruption and the huge storm around the mountain. I looked at the storm just as a giant hand reached down and grabbed something, quickly pulling it back up.

"Oh no…" I said. Annabeth just nodded weakly.

I heard a horn in the distance. "That's curfew. I… I gotta go." She said, and dissolved the connection.

I just stood there, staring were the mist was, not moving.

Then finally I screeched. "Why does this always happen to me!"

"It's ok…" Travis started, but I interrupted him.

"No! It's not ok! My brother may be dead!" I yelled, and then I ran up the stairs.

I ran into Ginny's room and sat on her bed. I put my head in my hands, but I didn't cry.

After a few seconds of that, I reached into my trunk and pulled out a little target.

It was Beckendorf's design. It was a teleporting target, meant to be used for arrows but could be used for knifes too.

I stuck it on the wall and, to get my anger out, threw my knife at it. It hit dead center.

Then the knife flew back into my hands, and the target moved to another place.

I kept this up until Hermione walked in.

"What's that?" she asked.

"My friend made it. Teleporting target."

She nodded. "Hey, we need you downstairs." She said.

I stood up and followed her out of the room and downstairs.

**Fred's POV**

I didn't know what that was, the mist thingy. And Leann's brother inside an erupting volcano? That didn't make sense either.

"I-I'll see if she's ok." Said Connor, or was it Travis? Now I know what everyone else feels like when George and I talk!

Then he flew up the stairs, faster than I thought possible, closely followed by his brother.

"Should we get them?" I asked.

"No, give her time to cool down." Said Hermione.

So we sat down. "What was that all about?" asked George.

"Let them explain." Said Harry.

"Did you hear anything that blonde girl said? She said that Percy kid was probably dead! She must care very much about him!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course she cares about him! He's her brother!" said Ron.

Everyone fell silent at that comment. "I'll go get her now." Said Hermione, breaking the silence.

She stood up and walked upstairs. A few minutes later she came downstairs with Leann, Travis and Connor.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"Here we go again." Mumbled Leann.

She ran her hand through her hair. "Ever heard of the Olympian gods?" She asked. "And don't say the names out loud." She added.

We nodded. "Well… they're real. And the stories about wizards descending from Hecate are also real." She said.

All our mouths fell open. "B-but that's impossible!" said dad.

"Well, it's true. Sometimes the gods have kids with mortals. Those kids are demigods. Me, Travis, and Connor are demigods."

"Sons of Hermes." Mumbled Travis.

"Daughter of Poseidon." Said Leann.

"It can't be true!" said mum.

Leann sighed and snapped her fingers. The sink exploded, soaking us all. Then she raised her hand and we were suddenly dry. A ball of water was floating above her hand.

She dropped the ball onto Travis and Connor.

"And please don't point your wands at us, screeching things about us not being human, which is how Ron reacted." Said Leann.

Mum turned to glare at Ron. "Of course we won't do that." She said, not taking her eyes off Ron.

"Don't tell anyone, or we'll be locked up in some room while people do all these tests on us. And I do not want that!" said Leann. "And now that you know, we can train without being so secretive!"

Leann grabbed the charm trident on her bracelet and suddenly she was holding a bronze sword. "And now you know why I want my bracelet so bad!" she said cheerfully. She turned and skipped out the door.

"She… she has a sword!" stuttered Ginny.

"Yes, and so do we." Said Travis and Connor. Then they drew swords out of sheaths and followed Leann outside.

I shrugged and went outside. I saw Travis try to sneak up on Leann, but she whipped around and pointed her sword at his throat. "You can't sneak up on me!" she said.

The she was knocked over by something huge and black. "Oh great." She said. "First monster attack of the season."


	16. Oh Percy

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been on for what seems like an eternity. I've joined another fandom… THE DOCTOR WHO FANDOM! I am absolutely obsessed. **

**Disclaimer: Me: Sorry guys, no one showed up to do it! Well… I don't own PJO or HP (or DW)**

**Chapter16**

**Leann's POV**

I tried so hard to hide my tears behind a smile. I tried to focus on the fact that we didn't have to train in secret anymore, instead of focusing on Percy.

When I went to train, I skipped instead of running. I didn't want to make a scene. When I turned away my smile went away.

So I went outside to train. But of course my life always has to get more complicated.

The moment I let my guard down something huge and furry knocked me down. I smelled rotten meat. "TRAVIS! CONNOR!" I screeched.

They both whipped around. All at the same time we screeched "Minotaur!"

"Stupefy!" I heard to my left.

"No!" I yelled, but it was too late. A red light hit the monster, but it didn't harm it, it just made it madder.

The Minotaur roared and stood up. I rolled away and looked in the direction the spell came from.

Standing there was Ron, holding up a shaking wand.

The monster roared and charged. "Jump out of the way at the last minute!" I yelled at Ron.

He heard me and right as the monster was about to hit him, he jumped to the left.

"Get inside!" Screeched Travis. Everyone ran.

I charged the monster. Travis and Connor kept it distracted while I tried to get a good aim at its chest.

I dove and rolled and slashed. "Hah!" I yelled, as the monster exploded into dust.

I tried to walk forward but my knees buckled. I fell forward and hit something hard, but it wasn't the ground.

I looked up to see Connor looking down at me. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." That's the last thing I remember saying before I passed out.

**Travis's POV**

"Oh great…" I mumbled, looking at the huge gash running down Leann's right arm. I got out a water bottle and poured some water onto the cut.

I'm never going to get used to how well water works for her and Percy.

I trickled some nectar into her mouth, and she opened her eyes.

"Did I pass out?" she asked. I nodded.

Leann sighed. "That seems to happen a lot."

I helped her up and we stumbled back to the house. I was supporting most of her weight.

We got into the house and sat down on a couch. All the wizards were crowded on one side of the room, staring at Connor, Leann, and I with wide eyes.

Well, everyone except Hermione, who was sitting in a chair next to us.

"S-so… what was that thing?" asked Hermione.

"The Minotaur." Said Leann. Her sentence was closely followed by thunder.

"So… it was the actual Minotaur?" More thunder. "From Greek Mythology?" asked Hermione.

"Yep. And I thought Percy killed it when he was twelve. It shouldn't come back _that_ fast." Said Connor.

"Well it looks like Kronos is getting stronger." Said Leann, letting her head fall onto the back of the couch. She groaned. "I hurt everywhere."

I laughed "Tell me about it."

"I'm gonna IM Chiron." Said Leann. She stood up and stumbled her way out the door.

"Who's Chiron?" asked Ron.

"He's our mentor slash activities director for camp." Said Connor.

"So… _the _Chiron?" asked Hermione. I nodded.

I looked at the Weasleys, who were still staring at us. "Heh…" I said, then ran outside, closely followed by Connor.

I heard. "Nice going." From inside.

**Leann's POV**

I threw my Drachma into the little rainbow I had made and said the words.

Chiron's face appeared in front of me. "So Percy really is missing?" I asked.

He nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so."

I put my face in my hands. "Do you think he's gonna show up?" I asked with a muffled voice.

"I'm not certain." He said.

"Oh Percy." I whispered.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter! I needed a filler!**

**Question: If a weeping angel has two shadows, do you stare? Or run?**

**Keep calm and don't blink **


	17. The Worm With an Inflated Head

**Disclaimer: Annabeth: How could you make Percy go missing!**

**Me: It was in the actual book!**

**Annabeth: Oh… right. Cuz' you don't own the books and stuff…**

**Chapter 17**

**Leann's POV**

I decided that it was time to go to camp. The Weasley's were really nice, but their house wasn't protected and it was starting to get awkward after they found out about our secret.

So we packed our stuff.

I informed Mrs. Weasley that we would be leaving. She looked surprised. "So soon?" she asked.

"Camp needs all the help it can get right now." I said. _And I want to go search for Percy._ She nodded.

Two hours after that we were walking outside with our stuff. "How will you get there?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I have my ways." I said, looking at Travis and giving a slight smile. I was happy the Weasleys' **(Is that how you write it?)** lived in a marshy area.

I summoned some water and said my little incantation thingy. "Camp Half-Blood." I finished, actually talking in English now.

"Never water-traveled before." Said Connor.

"It's like going on a roller coaster." I said.

"Never been on a roller coaster." Said Travis. I turned to him with surprise in my eyes.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed. "This should be interesting."

I stepped into the water, dragging Travis and Connor behind me. It was a big coaster this time, probably because we were traveling such a long way.

I landed right in the center of the cabin area.

I turned around to see Connor smiling and Travis with a pale face. "I don't think I like roller coasters." Said Travis.

I laughed. The boys walked back to their cabin. I ran over and knocked on the Athena cabin's door. Malcolm answered. "Oh, hi Leann. Are you looking for Annabeth?" he asked.

I nodded. "She's down at the beach." He said.

"Thanks." I replied, and ran off. Sure enough, Annabeth was sitting by the beach.

She was staring out across the water, arms wrapped around her knees.

I sat next to her. "Hey." I said.

She jumped, and then looked at me. "Oh, hey Leann." She mumbled, turning her head back to the water.

"How are you?" I asked hesitantly, she just shrugged.

"So… what's been going on?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask Chiron." She said absentmindedly.

"Ok… Annabeth, what's twenty plus twenty." I quizzed her.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Go ask Malcolm." She said. I could tell she wasn't focusing.

"Annabeth, say something." I said.

She didn't do anything.

"Annabeth?" Still no reply.

I splashed her with water. "Annabeth look at me!" she whipped her head around and glared at me.

"What?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"Listen, I know your upset about Percy's disappearance…"

"He's been gone a week."

"Yes, but we can still hope. Maybe even search for him. Percy can take care of himself. You have to stop moping around and take charge! This is _your_ quest Annabeth. I know you really like Percy…" Annabeth glared at me. "Don't give me that look, we both know you do. But you have to hope he's coming back. Without hope, there's only fear. Now get up, and take charge." I finished.

I turned on my heal and walked off, hoping that Annabeth would follow.

By the time I made it back to the cabin area the dinner horn went off.

I walked to the dining hall and sat at my table… _alone._

I picked at my food, not exactly hungry at the moment. Dinner was still lively, but not as much as usual.

At the camp fire, the flames weren't as bright and the singing wasn't as happy.

Finally it was time for us to go back to our cabins. I lay down in my bed and looked over at the bed Percy slept in.

I had a hard time falling asleep, and when I did my dreams weren't pleasant.

"_My Lord, the three children are getting stronger." Said a thin, sickly looking man to a chair._

"_We must take care of them, they could be harmful to our plans." Said a raspy voice from the chair._

"_Yes yes, Potter will die this year, but not if they interferes!" Said the thin man._

_Suddenly the man's head whipped towards me, and he smiled evilly._

"_Ah, I see we have someone listening in. Wormtail, turn me around to I can greet this visitor." Said the raspy voice. The man turned the chair and in it was a… a thing! I didn't know what it was._

_It was small and shriveled. It had a head, no arms, and no legs. It looked like a worm with an inflated head!_

"_Ah, I see. It's the special girl." Said the thing. It smiled evilly. "Do not worry; you won't live long enough to meet me."_

_The thin man lunged at me._

I woke with a start, covered in sweat. This was not good. I looked at the little clock we had in the cabin. It was 5:30 in the morning.

Chiron should be up by now; he normally gets up at 5:15-5:30.

I quickly got up and changed into some clothes. I brought out my sword, just in case, and ran outside.

Every time I heard a noise I would whip around to that direction. I made it to the big house and peeked around the door.

Chiron was in his magic wheel chair, listening to his favorite music.

I knocked on the door. Chiron turned to look at me with a puzzled expression, but motioned for me to come in anyways.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A dream, that couldn't wait till morning." I said gravely.

"What did you see?" He asked.

I quickly described to him the thin man and the "thing." Then I told him what they were talking about, and their plot to kill me and Harry, who I guessed "Potter" was. Then finally I told him about them being able to see me.

"The thing said 'do not worry; you won't live long enough to meet me.'" I finished.

"I believe that the 'thing' you saw was Lord Voldemort… but he doesn't exactly have a form yet." Said Chiron.

"I can tell." I said.

"Though he's not near as powerful as Kronos, he's still someone you should watch out for. Your sword works on wizards, so you should be able to defend yourself. Keep a close eye on Harry. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble. I don't like what happened with the Tri-wizard tournament. I have a feeling something is going to happen to him. You made the right choice coming to me right away." Chiron Added after second thought.

I nodded. "I think it's almost time the teachers found out about your secret. I'll IM you when it's time." Said Chiron.

I stood up and left the big house. I sat outside my cabin and waited for the sun to rise.

**Sorry I haven't updated! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! And a BIG thanks to Smiley101 for their amazing review on my story (three or four reviews actually!)**

**BTW, how do I make a line break with the actual line?**


	18. He's Back!

**I don't own PJO or HP (sadly)**

**Chapter 18**

**Leann's POV**

Annabeth was the first one up, besides me. She walked outside and saw me on my cabin's porch. She walked over and sat next to me.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"Bad dream." I replied.

"What was it about?" asked Annabeth.

I quickly explained to her the "thing" who was Lord Voldemort, and his servant, and them out to kill Travis, Connor, Harry, and I.

She looked alarmed. "Do our weapons work on wizards?" she asked.

I nodded. She sighed with relief. "You should be ok in the fighting department."

"C'mon, let's get breakfast before everyone wakes up." I said while standing up and stretching.

"You sound like a dying whale." Said Annabeth jokingly.

"I didn't even realize I was making noise." I replied.

**ONE WEEK TIME LAPSE!**

We had given up hope. It had been two weeks since Percy's disappearance, and we couldn't wait any longer.

It was dark and cold outside. The camp sat around a fire, while Annabeth and I carried out a shroud.

The Athena cabin and I designed the shroud. I was sea-green with blue waves running across in. At the top was a green trident.

We put the shroud in the fire and I said a few words but had to stop because I was crying so hard. Annabeth took over.

I looked up and saw something wash up on the beach, but I was too far away to see what it was.

Someone closer turned around and gasped. "Percy!" screeched Malcolm.

Annabeth and I stumbled over each other to get to him. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Percy don't ever do that to me again!" I said while crying into his shoulder.

"What? What did I do? I wasn't gone that long!" said Percy.

Annabeth, who had also been hugging him, stepped away and slapped him. "Two weeks, seaweed brain!" she screeched, and ran off.

Percy looked shocked. Chiron trotted over. "Just give her time to cool down; it's been hard for her." He said.

Percy nodded, but he was still staring in the direction Annabeth ran off to.

I led Percy back to our cabin so he could get changed.

When he was done I decided to explain my dream to him.

When I was finished he nodded. "Watch your back." He said, and plopped down into his bed. "I'm tired." He mumbled.

"That's it? Watch you back?" I asked.

"Yep." That was closely followed by snores.

I shook my head and got changed into PJ's.

After about twenty minutes of staring at the ceiling I fell into a dreamless sleep. You heard me, _dreamless._

**LINE BREAK**

I woke up at 7:00 and ran over to the Hermes cabin.

I knocked, and it was answered by a sleepy Travis.

"Train leaves in thirty minutes." I said.

He almost tripped over Connor trying to get over to his trunk.

I laughed and went back to my cabin. I got ready and packed my stuff.

I woke Percy who went to wake Annabeth. "Too many people." I mumbled when he came back with her.

"It's fine." He said, waving his hand dismissively.

We went down to the lake and water-traveled to the train station.

We went through the barrier just as the five minute warming was called.

"Gotta go! Bye guys!" I said, quickly hugging Percy and Annabeth. I dragged Travis and Connor onto the train. I found Harry, Ron, and Hermione in a compartment by themselves.

I stepped into the compartment, not letting go of Travis and Connor's wrists, and sat down.

I finally let go and they sat there rubbing their sore wrists.

"Good to be back." Said Harry.

I sighed. "I miss home already." Travis and Connor nodded in unison.

"You really like that camp, don't you?" asked Hermione.

"I've practically grown up there. I'm fourteen now… I got there when I was eleven. But I'm there year round… normally. Not while I'm on this quest… uh…" I trailed off.

"Ok… wait! Is that Percy out there?!" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah, he washed up on the camp's beach the night we declared him dead. We had just burnt his shroud." I said.

"Okay… so he washed up on the beach. And you guys burn shrouds when people die?" Said Ron.

"Yeah… demigods are really powerful. I think we still attract monsters even when we die." I said sheepishly.

"Oh…" Said Ron, looking down.

"Harry, what's the next task?" Asked Travis.

"I honestly don't know." Said Harry.

"If there are monsters involved I don't know if we should be anywhere near it." I said.

"Don't dragons and mer-people count as monsters?" Asked Harry.

"Dragons have a bad sense of smell when they've been breathing fire long enough, so we would have to have been really close for it to smell us. And mer-people live in the water, so they obey me." I said.

"T-they obey y-you?" Stuttered Hermione.

"Well, I can have telepathic conversations with them and… ya know… my dad is their king so I'm kinda the princess… that's the best way I can explain it." I said.

"And you think you know a person." Mumbled Hermione.

Connor laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought about…" Suddenly his expression darkened.

"About who?" Asked Hermione.

"Luke." He said darkly.

"Oh, Leann told us about him…" Said Hermione awkwardly.

"He's our half-brother." Said Travis.

"Oh…" Hermione said.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, we got into a conversation about who were the better prankers, Fred and George, or Travis and Connor.

Travis was yelling that they were _way _better than Fred and George when something caught my eye, and it wasn't good.

**CLIFFY! I'm so evil. Don't kill me! Here! Have some cookies and waffles! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) # # # # #**

**Question: How do you make a line break using an ACUTAL LINE?**


	19. Luna, Draco, and Dogs, OH MY!

**I don't own PJO or HP**

**Chapter 19**

**Leann's POV**

I nudged Travis and motioned to the window. He looked outside and his eyes widened.

Travis elbowed Connor and pointed to the window. Connor just started out the window.

All three of us were looking at the window. Hermione noticed this. "Guys…?" She started.

"Hush Hermione." I whispered.

She turned her head to see what we were looking at and almost fell out of her seat. Running alongside the train was the biggest hellhound I had ever seen.

I swear, this was no ordinary hellhound. It looked about the size of a small school bus.

Harry and Ron finally noticed us and looked out the window. Harry actually fell out of his seat and Ron fainted.

I gripped my charm bracelet and Travis and Connor reached for their swords.

"Wait a second. It looks like its searching. If it was looking for us it would've found us by now." Said Connor.

"Your right." I said, noticing that the giant dog was sniffing around.

Suddenly someone opened the compartment door. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Said a familiar, dreamy voice.

"Sure, Luna." I said without turning away from the window.

Suddenly the hellhound turned its head our way. It started coming closer, while still running alongside the train.

"What happened to make it change its cour…" started Travis, then trailed off when suddenly a gray light gave the whole compartment a gray tint.

I slowly turned around to see the source of the light. Floating above Luna's head was a gray owl with an olive branch in its beak.

It was Connor's turn to fall out of his seat.

I got down on one knee. Travis and Connor quickly followed my example, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at us.

"Hail, Luna Lovegood, daughter of Athena." I said.

Ron, who had just regained consciousness, fainted again.

Hermione and Harry knelt, still looking slightly confused.

But Luna looked the most confused. "I have a mom." Said Luna. "And she died, I saw it."

"Luna, that must have been a step mom. Or maybe Athena stayed for a while and to cover up her parting she faked her death." I said. The gray owl glowed brighter as if it was agreeing, and then disappeared.

"But Athena, the goddess?" Asked Luna, her normal, dreamy tone barely noticeable.

"Yes. She is real, along with all the others. Sometimes they have kids with mortals, or in your case wizards, and a demigod is born. I'm the daughter of Poseidon, and these two" I gestured to Travis and Connor "are sons of Hermes."

Luna seemed to take it a lot better than most people did, because she just nodded and sat down.

I noticed someone standing outside the compartment door that I hadn't noticed before. Draco was staring at Luna with wide eyes.

"What's _he _doing here?" Harry spat, looking at Draco.

"Probably staring at his new aunt." I said, trying to match Harry's tone.

I glared at Draco, trying to send him the message that he wasn't wanted here. He motioned for me to come outside. I sighed and stood up. "Be right back."

I walked out and pulled Draco between two compartments. "What?"

"Luna is a daughter of Athena?" He asked.

I nodded. "Guess you have a new aunt." I said.

Draco shuddered, but quickly stopped himself. "Better IM Annabeth." He said.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

I felt Draco staring at me and looked up at him. Before I could say anything he crashed his lips onto mine.

I froze for a second then tried to pull away. Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

I quickly twisted his arm around. He pulled away. "Ow…" he mumbled.

I slapped him. "What the heck?!" I screeched, slapping him again.

"B-but I thought…"

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" I yelled, interrupting him.

"I thought your feelings for me had changed." He said.

"They never have and they never will." I said darkly.

I slapped him one more time and walked back to the compartment.

**Connor's POV**

Right after Leann left I heard a thump on the window. The hellhound had its face pressed up against the window.

I quickly opened the window and stabbed it. "There we go." I said.

"Watch this." Said Travis, giving a mischievous smile.

He pointed his wand at the wall and muttered something under his breath. Suddenly a window appeared where his wand was pointing.

"Little trick one of the Hecate campers taught me." Said Travis. "Only we can see the window, to Leann and Draco it looks like a wall. Though we can't hear anything they say."

I nodded and stared out the window. Leann was saying something to Draco.

Draco shuddered and said something. Leann said one word then looked down.

Draco stared at Leann and she looked up. Suddenly Draco kissed her.

All of our mouths fell open.

Leann back up a little but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

I looked at Ron, who looked like he was about the faint again.

Suddenly, Leann twisted Draco's arm around, pulled away, and slapped him.

I laughed harder than I should have.

Leann yelled something at Draco, then slapped him again.

Draco said something, Leann yelled at him, and Draco continued talking.

Leann's face darkened and she said something. She started walking away, then she turned around and slapped him again.

She left him without another word.


	20. Stupid Dyslexia

**Guys, before I write this chapter I want you to know that I love every single one of you. When I joined this website (this was my first story) I made a promise to myself that I would never abandon a story, no matter how much writer's block I get. You can count on me to finish this story.**

**And so I want you to know that bad reviews will never stop me writing, because all of my readers that love this story keep me going. **

**Smiley101, this chapter is dedicated to you. And I promise you, this chapter will be absolutely amazing.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 20**

**Leann's POV**

"Leann… Leann Marie Roberts…" A voice whispered in the distance. It was raspy and evil sounding, like metal scraping on metal. It sent shivers down my spine. A face floated in the dark haze, it was bald and wrinkled, with no nose. "Watch your back…" It said. Suddenly I felt like my back was being sliced open.

I jolted awake. I flailed around and grabbed onto somebody's arm. "Leann! Leann what is it?!" Someone yelled. Nobody knew my full name. _Nobody._

I still felt like my back was sliced open and something warm and wet was sliding down my back.

"Oh my gods…" Someone else whispered, putting their hand on my back. I screamed and fell off of something. I hit the ground and opened my eyes.

I was on the floor of the train compartment, and Connor was leaning over me. "Ambrosia! Nectar! Somebody get me some!" He screamed.

I put my hand under my back, and had to bite back a scream. I brought my hand back out and looked at it. It was covered in blood.

Connor handed me two squares of ambrosia and a cup of nectar. I quickly ate the ambrosia and downed the nectar.

The pain lessened, and I felt the cut close up a bit. I put my hand up on my seat and grabbed my water bottle.

I drank some of it and poured the rest on me. Now I could tell that the cut was almost closed up. Connor helped me up and sat me on the seat. I leaned against him and rested my head on his shoulder.

He hugged me tightly. "I thought you were going to die or something." He whispered.

I hugged him back. "You saved me."

He laughed, but quickly cut off. "Tell me everything." He said.

"I was dreaming. It was completely dark, and I was standing. Suddenly someone whispered my name… my _full _name. And then it said 'watch your back' and suddenly my back was sliced open." I said.

"You have a middle name?" Asked Travis. I nodded. "What is it?"

"I really don't like to give it out."

"You can trust us." Said someone. I looked over to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the other side of the compartment.

I had forgotten that they were here. "Oh, fine." I sighed. "Marie, my middle name is Marie."

Connor looked thoughtful for a second. "Leann Marie Roberts… it has a nice ring to it."

I smiled at him. "Thanks." I looked down at my shirt, which had a few bloodstains on it. "I need to change."

I threw my jacket on and zipped it up. I grabbed my robes and ran out of the compartment to the nearest restroom.

I quickly put on a new CHB t-shirt and new jeans. I put my robes on and buttoned them up. I put my hair up in a ponytail and put my tie on.

I got back to the compartment quickly and sat down next to Connor.

"What did that voice sound like?" Asked Travis. His question caught me off guard, and it took me a second to process what he said.

"Oh, you mean the dream? Well it was cold, like metal scraping on metal, and it sounded evil. There was this face too, it was blurry. It looked like that worm from my earlier dream, except it was more formed. It was still wrinkled, but it had slits for a nose and… I think it was Voldemort." I said.

I saw Ron flinch at Voldemort's name, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've been having those dreams too." Said Harry.

"That's not good. Something's gonna happen." Said Connor, moving his arm so it was wrapped around my shoulders.

I stared at him, but he seemed oblivious to even doing this. Travis tried to suppress his laughter, and it sent me and Hermione into a fit of giggles. Harry and Ron's hands shot up to cover their mouth's to stop them from laughing.

"What?" Asked Connor. He looked at his arm around my shoulders and his face turned bright red.

That's all it took to send to whole compartment into a fit of laughter. Travis fell off of his seat and took me down with him. I rolled over and hit Ron's leg.

"Ouch!" Yelled Ron. His face changed to the weirdest mixture of pain, surprise, and suppressed laughter. He was still laughing, but at the same time whimpering about his leg. He sounded like a dying turkey put a cat in a blender.

I laughed harder than I thought was physically possible. Travis started hiccupping, he was laughing so hard.

Connor grabbed my arm and hauled me back up and onto the seat. I laughed until the train came to a stop.

We walked off of the train and found a carriage. The ride to the castle was fairly quick.

We had dinner in the great hall. Travis, Connor, and I left the great hall and went to the common room.

"Leann!" Someone called. I turned around to find Percy surrounded by mist. Thank goodness that the common room was empty.

"Oh, hey Percy." Said Connor.

"I don't have much time. There's this girl, her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and she goes to the school I go to, Paul's school. She can see through the mist, and she found out about all this. She's helping on the quest because she can see this light stream that leads to Daedalus's office or whatever. Oh, and Quintus says hi." Said Percy.

"Tell him we say hi." I said.

"Kay, but I really need to go. It's time to leave so… bye! Wish us luck!" Percy swiped his hand through the mist.

***The next morning***

We had potions first. I grabbed Connor's wrist and had to drag him out od the great hall and down to the dungeons.

"Oh come on!" He complained. "I'm still hungry!"

"Too bad! We're gonna be late, and Snape already hates us!"

We made it to the dungeons just in time. Snape began writing instructions on the board.

I leaned over to Hermione, who I was working with. "What does that say?" I asked.

"It says…" Hermione was interrupted by Snape.

"Miss Roberts, Miss Granger, would you like to share anything with the class?" He asked.

"No sir." Said Hermione.

"Then would you care to explain why you were talking?" Snape asked.

"I can't read the board… sir. I have dyslexia… remember?" I said, trying not to snap.

"Is that so? Would you like to prove that?"

"Why don't you ask Professor Dumbledore?!" I had finally snapped.

"30 points from Gryffindor for talking, and detention for you, Miss Roberts. Tonight in my office."

I sighed, and got back to work. Hermione did most of it, considering I had no idea what potion we were doing.

We ended up passing.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, and before I knew it I was heading to detention.

I walked into Snape's office and sat down across from him. "Now, you're going to prove to me that you have dyslexia." He said. I sighed.

He handed me a sheet of paper. The moment I looked at it the letters started floating above the page. "I can't read it!"

"Then try this." He handed me another sheet of paper.

I looked down to find that it was written in Greek. I read it aloud. "What are you doing away from camp?" I read.

I fell out of my seat and stumbled backwards, processing what the sheet said. I gripped one of the charms on my bracelet, and a knife appeared in my hands.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's not that hard to tell, considering I grew up at Camp Half-blood." Said Snape.

This is not how I was expecting detention to go. "Prove it."

"Hades is my father. And before you ask, the reason that I'm not part of the great prophecy is because I am a wizard." Snape said calmly.

I pressed the button on my knife, and it shrunk back into a charm on my bracelet.

"Now, back to your common room before I decide to give you a real punishment." He said.

I ran out of his office and down to the common room. I flew into the common room to find Connor, Travis, Harry, Ron, and Hermione staring at me.

"You won't believe what I just found out."


	21. He tried to make a move!

**I HAVE NOT UPDATED BECAUSE I AN IN SCHOOL SORRY**

**It's been 2 weeks and I've already had like three projects help…**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those people who lost their lives on 9-11-2001 **

**Chapter 21**

**Leann's POV**

"Professor Snape is the son of Hades." I panted, leaning on the wall for support.

Connor fell off his seat, Travis stumbled back and tripped over Connor, Harry fell over Ron and hit the couch, and Hermione dropped her quill.

"What?!" Screeched Travis.

I explained to them the conversation Snape and I had and by the end of it Connor was leaning on Travis for support.

"My gods, what are we going to do." Whispered Connor.

I flopped down onto a couch and sunk into the cushions. "I don't know, but can I just say, I'm beat." I said.

Connor sat down next to me. He made another attempt to put his arm around me. I quickly hopped up and clapped my hands together. "I'm going to bed. Night guys." I said, rushing up the stairs and into the girls dorm.

I got into my PJ's and snuggled under the covers on my four poster.

I fell asleep quickly and the next morning opened my eyes to find Lavender Brown staring down at me. "Up!" She said, yanking me out of bed.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, stumbling along with her.

She sat me down on her bed, squealed, and flapped her arms around like a retarded seal.

"What?" I asked her.

"I saw Connor try to make a move on you last night! This is so exciting! Ooh! I need to do your hair and…"

I cut her off. "That's ok, I'm not Aphrodite."

"What?"

"Never mind." I waved my hand at her. "Now run along, I need to get changed."

Lavender glared at me and stomped out of the dorm.

I was so happy it was Saturday.

I changed quickly and ran down the stairs, out of the common room, and to the great hall. I sat down next to Connor, grabbed some food and put it on my plate.

"I'm going down to the lake later, wanna come?" I asked Connor. He nodded and shoved more food the humanly possible into his mouth.

I made a gagging motion and he glared at me. I giggled and bit into a sausage.

We finished quickly, and left to go to the lake.

We got to the lake, and started walking around it. Connor laced his fingers with mine, and I swung our hands back and forth.

After a few minutes of walking and talking, he knocked me off my feet and put his sword at my throat. "Rule one; never get comfortable with someone who has a sword." He said teasingly.

"Oh! So that's how you want to play!" I said, smiling and kicking his sword out of his hands and springing up. In a flash I had my sword in my hands.

I swung at him, and our swords met in midair. I smiled at him and spun away.

Our little play fight somehow turned into a kind of dance. I twirled and did little graceful jumps.

I jumped backwards and lost my footing. I grabbed onto Connor's arm to pull myself back up, but I surprised him and we both fell backwards into the lake.

I quickly made a bubble around his head as he flailed around into the water. "It's ok, you can breathe now." I said.

He sucked in a big breath. I grabbed onto his arm and shot us back out of the lake. I grabbed his wrist and dried him off.

He grabbed his sword of the ground and sheathed it, and I pressed the button on mine, and it shrunk back into a charm.

We continued our walk around the lake, not discussing the little play fight.


	22. Battles, such horrible things

**THIS SHALT BE AN AMAZING CHAPTER!**

**WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Who do you ship in this story? And not regular ships like Percabeth and Hinny, ones that you made up.**

**Weeeeeell! On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 22**

**Leann's POV**

***Two Week Later***

I woke up to the sound of Percy's voice. "Leann, we're back." Said Percy.

I turned over to look at the misty image of him. It was still dark outside, probably three in the morning. I shushed him. "Everyone's asleep. Catch me up, and quickly."

"Ok, Quintus is Daedalus… and there's an army of monsters coming to camp. Be ready to leave on short notice." Said Percy.

I nodded. "Do you guys have the entrance to the Labyrinth guarded?"

"We're setting up watch shifts and catapults and stuff… just tell Travis and Connor."

I nodded. "I need to go. Bye." He swiped his hand through the mist.

The next morning I told Travis and Connor about the little conversation between me and Percy.

They nodded, and shoved food into their mouths. We finished eating and I dragged them to class.

Connor, Travis, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I were all sitting near each other during transfiguration, which we had with the Slytherins.

Draco kept glancing over at me, as if he wanted me to do something for him.

Professor McGonagal was instructing us on something when Professor Dumbledore came rushing in. He whispered something in McGonagal's ear, and they both looked at Travis, Connor, and I.

I cursed under my breath. Not good, camp was being attacked. I saw Travis and Connor with the same looks of frustration on their faces.

Travis, Connor, and I rushed out of the class and to the fountain nearby. Thank goodness it was spewing water.

I saw a few heads peeking around the door frame. I quickly made a wall of water and whispered the few words I had to say. I grabbed Travis and Connor and stepped through.

**Hermione's POV**

I was confused, what was going on. Neville raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom?" Said Dumbledore.

"Sir, where are they going?" Asked Neville. Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagal and they had a silent conversation.

"I think it's time their fellow classmates learned a new lesson." Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

Dumbledore conjured up a screen like thing, and an image of a ton of teenagers surrounding a rock that looked like a fist.

Leann, Travis, and Connor suddenly appeared. They threw their cloaks off to reveal orange t-shirts with "camp half-blood" printed on them. Leann tied her hair up and the three of them drew swords. There was a collective gasp from the entire class.

"Camp half-blood." Snorted of the Slytherins. "Sounds like a camp for filthy half-breeds." Draco whipped around and glared at him.

I turned my attention back to the screen just in time to see some monsters come out a hole at the base of the rock.

A battle cry went up from the teenagers "protect the camp!" The front line charged.

More monsters spewed out of the hole and the rest of the teenagers charged. The screen zoomed in on Leann, who was slashing and twirling like she did this every day. Her sword met with another boys sword, who was on the side of the monsters.

The kid brought out a dagger and sliced Leann's cheek. Draco shot up.

Leann kicked the kid in the chest and sent him flying into the lake. She thrust her hand out and the water churned around him and spit him out. He hit a tree and fell backwards.

A monster slashed at her arm. She fell backwards into the lake.

There was suddenly a ginormous wave that swept over part of the army of monsters. The screen zoomed over to Leann's brother, who was standing in the lake with his eyes closed and his hand out.

Leann burst out of the water, her cuts were almost gone. But she didn't start fighting. Her eyes were fixed on the rock, her mouth hanging open.

"Why Luke… why?" She whispered. I turned my attention to the thing she was looking at, and saw a blonde boy who looked a lot like Travis and Connor, except his eyes were bright gold.

He was wearing a wicked smile that didn't suit his face, and a long scar ran down the side of his face. Travis and Connor were staring at him in shock.

So that was Luke.

Leann shook herself out of her trance and launched right back into the fight. The monsters began to retreat, and one by one they disappeared.

The teens had won.

Leann was bruised all over, and there was blood trickling down her face and arms. She looked over at Connor, who was about twenty feet to her left, and he turned to look at her.

She dropped her sword and ran towards him. Connor, whose sword was lying five feet away, ran towards her and met her half way.

And they kissed.

**Leann's POV**

I don't know what came over me, I just ran. It was like my legs had a mind of their own. Connor started to run towards me and I met him halfway.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him. A good "oh my gosh we're actually alive" kiss. I didn't care that I was bleeding, I didn't care that there were tons of teens surrounding us, the monsters could have attacked again and I wouldn't have cared.

In that moment, it was only me and Connor, and that's all I cared about.

But the moment was ruined by a girl's scream.

**Hermione's POV**

Someone screamed, and the camera swiveled over to Annabeth who was standing over a body. Leann was there in an instant.

Another boy tried to break through the crowd shouting "let me through! He's my brother!"

The boy knelt down next to the lifeless body and sobbed. "Oh Castor, why?"

Leann put her arm around him. "It's ok, Pollux."

"No it's not!" He shouted.

A few teens brought out a purple blanket, covered "Castor", and carried him away.

Leann looked at Travis and Connor, who had knelt down next to her. "We need to clear some things up with the class." She said.

Travis and Connor nodded. She brought up some water, said some words in another language, and the three of them stepped through. In another moment they appeared in front of the class.

Leann stumbled a bit. "Whoa, the room is spinning." She fell backwards and Connor caught her.

She looked at the class, who were all opened mouthed, and then at the screen behind her. "You saw that all didn't you?"

Most of us nodded. Leann sighed. "I hate explanations." She mumbled.

"Fine," She stumbled a bit. "ever heard of the Greek gods?" She asked.

Most people nodded. "Well, they're real. And before you call me insane, think about what you just saw."

The class was silent. She continued. "Sometimes, they have kids with mortals, called half-bloods, or demigods. And as you can probably guess…" She scratched the back of her neck. "We are demigods. Um…"

Connor took over. "We're the sons of Hermes, and Leann's the daughter of Poseidon… yeah."

"And if you mention this to anyone outside of class, we will take fifty points from your house, and you will be suspended for two weeks, receiving bad grades on every assignment during that time period." Said Professor McGonagall.

That definitely scared the class.

Leann, Travis and Connor rushed out of the class room and were gone in a flash… or splash.

**I own nothing.**

**I have shortened my disclaimers.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


End file.
